Soul Incubus
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Maka was just living her normal life. You know, going to college, hanging out at the clubs with friends, having a one-night stand with a stranger... A one-night stand that turns into two, and then three. But I mean, who knew an Incubus could be so attractive? SoMa College AU with a dash of Supernatural. Written for Resbang 2016. Cover art by Maki.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've been seeing lots of Soul Incubus stories but they're never how I really want Soul to act. So, I decided, why not try one out for myself! Modern AU multi-chap with lotsa lemons. I'll also be following strictly Maka (though not from her point of view) soooooo interesting writing all around here! Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Also enjoy the lame title, because while all my creativity is going into the story, I couldn't think of something good enough to call this.**_

 _ **[EDIT] I have also decided that this will be my very first entry into Resbang! I've currently starting writing this in… *checks calendar* March, so here's hoping the story is actually completed by the time it's supposed to be. A deadline might help me too, but who knows?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Do not own Soul Eater, nor any right(s) to it. Just wanted to see them become canon, dangit! T~T**_

 **Chapter 1**

Her eyes were killing her, and she had a nasty headache, one of those ones that just throbbed in your temples constantly, even when you closed your eyes. "Maka, you've been studying for four hours straight," her roommate, Tsubaki, said, glancing up from the book she was reading and over to the desk that sat between their two twin beds.

"I know, but I can't fail this final! Passing this class determines whether I'll be getting into TEPAR or not!" Maka said, and even she noticed her voice sounded stressed. She rubbed at her eyes using the bottom of her palms, thankful that the overhead light to their dorm was off, the only light source coming from Maka's desk lamp and the small flashlight attached to the book Tsubaki was reading. It was Wednesday, her last final of the semester being tomorrow and Maka was stressed beyond belief for it.

"Maka." It was Tsubaki's 'listen to me' voice, Maka turning her head to stare into the kind eyes of her best friend. "What grade do you have in the class right now?"

"A high 'B' but if I make a good enough grade on this and the Professor is feeling nice, maybe she'll bump me up to an 'A'."

"You're going to be fine, Maka. You've been studying all week for this final, and I _know_ you know your stuff! Getting to bed is going to help you more than anything."

"I know, I know," Maka agreed, cradling her head in her hands. "But I only have one and a half pages of notes left to go over. Then I'll be going to bed." Looking back over at her friend, she gave her a smile. A tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I promise."

* * *

After Maka got back from her final, Tsubaki had a Chinese takeout box with her name on it and _Chopped_ playing in the background for them to watch. As the two sat munching on their own bed watching their shared TV, Maka let all her worries from that day drift away. She did her best on the final, and it was out of her hands now. She would find out what her final grade in the class would be next week, but for now it was time to relax.

* * *

"BlackStar and I are going out dancing, do you want to come?" Tsubaki invited the next night, looking into the mirror to place on dangling star earrings as she did so.

"And be a third wheel? No thanks," Maka replied from her space on the bed. She would much rather be nose-deep in a book that a night out with her childhood friend and her best friend/roommate. Not that she didn't love the two, but she knew she was going to get left at the bar sometime during the night while the two of them went off to have fun.

"You know I don't mean it like that. Besides, you need to have some fun Maka! We just finished finals!"

"I did have fun… yesterday. Besides, I'm taking the Praxis in two months and I haven't even starting looking in the practice test booklet yet."

"Really?" Tsubaki said, turning away from the mirror to place her hands on her hips. "We just finished not even a day ago and you're already planning on studying again?" Maka gave a sheepish shrug, causing the raven-haired beauty to shake her head softly at her best friend. "I really want you to come dancing with me… and if you get bored we'll leave, I promise."

"No no," Maka sighed, moving to stand up from her bed. "Don't let me ruin you guys' night. But you better answer my emergency SOS call if some creep tries to hit on me!" Maka jokingly taunted, moving to their shared closet to open it up, reaching deep into the back of her side in order to pull out a dress.

Maka heard Tsubaki fake-gasp as she pulled off her shirt. "Ignore the SOS call? I'd never dream of it." The two of them laughed, Maka pulling up the dress and zipping it up, before having Tsubaki tie the back. It was an aqua-colored dress with a halter strap at the top, the back fully revealed, ending right above her knees. It was tight up top (with bonus push-up material built into the dress: one of the reason why Maka bought it in the first place), becoming slightly looser towards the end, thought it still curved to her small form perfectly. She paired it with simple black pumps. "Besides, I haven't gone out dancing with you in what's felt like years."

"You know I don't party during school," Maka said, bumping hips with her bestie in order to share some room in the mirror. Tsubaki was wearing a solid black dress, ending right above the knees and strapless like Maka's, though her dress had a turtleneck collar with a gold ring around the top and the very bottom of her dress. She was wearing matching gold bracelets and gold wedges. Putting just a small amount of mascara on, Maka was ready to go, grabbing her black clutch purse and stuffing her phone, dorm key, and wallet in there.

"Here, take this as well," Tsubaki said, tossing Maka some lip gloss. "I got this one for free but it matches your skin tone so much better than mine!"

Maka looked at the gloss. It was clear and coconut-scented, and once Maka spread it on, it didn't change the color of her lips; simply made them shine. Smiling in the mirror, she placed the gloss also into the purse, pulling the strap crisscross over her body before turning to Tsubaki. "Thanks," she said as the two of them headed out the door.

Catching an Uber over to the club, Maka and Tsubaki both showed their ID and payed the entrance fee, heading inside. It was already pretty crowded but for a Friday night that was expected, the two heading straight for the bar as BlackStar had yet to show up, Tsubaki said. Squeezing into a nook, Maka and Tsubaki waited for the bartender to head their way before trying to wave him down. "I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," Tsubaki told him, leaning in slightly before turning to look at Maka.

"I'll just take something with Malibu in it. Surprise me!" she shouted over the loud music, the two waiting just a few minutes before he came back with their drinks. Maka took a sip of hers, not surprised to find that he had decided on strawberry for her as well. "Lazy," Maka half-whispered to Tsubaki, letting her take a sip when she just gave the blonde a confused look. Giggling, the two chatted a bit at the bar while they downed their drinks, before Tsubaki starting pulling on Maka's arm and out onto the dancefloor.

"I'm getting my promised dance out now!" Tsubaki laughed, Maka pretending to struggle against her friend's grasp before letting out a laugh as well, the two making their way to the center of the strobing room. There was a line dance currently happening, Maka and Tsubaki easily jumping in and following along with everyone else. Maka could feel the eyes of others staring at the two of them, but Maka was the Queen of ignoring lecherous gazes due to her father's way. She was here to have fun with her friend, and then drink lonely by herself until it was time to go! After the line dance ended, there was just more thumping bass club music, the two of them swaying their hips and knocking them against one another as they danced amongst a crowd of bodies.

"Watch out losers! Your God has arrived," a familiar voice broke through the techno music, a mop of blue hair making its way to wrap around Tsubaki's side, the multicolored lights turning it green at some points.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki giggled, hugging the smaller man back (Maka was still surprised her childhood friend liked women taller than himself, given his ego), before pointing at Maka. "Remember, SOS call and we'll leave."

"Yes yes. Now go and have fun!" she told her roommate but BlackStar was already tugging her away, the two of them disappearing into the crowd. Not one to stay in crowded areas, Maka moved from off the dancefloor, heading for the stairs. Upstairs, it was a lot quieter and a lot less crowded. The dancefloor was smaller up here with only a few people dancing up on it, the rest either standing around chatting or sitting at the bar, which is where Make decided to sit herself down. Ordering the same way she did downstairs, she was rewarded with pineapple this time, a happy staple to the coconut rum. 'Now to just sit here for four hours and wait,' Maka thought to herself, sipping on her drink.

She wasn't depressed, or bitter. She was happy Tsubaki dragged her out. But worse than feeling like a third wheel and tagging along with her friend, was the thought of being at the club alone. She's done it before; this wasn't the first time Tsubaki's pleaded with her to come. And though she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, this would be one of the times where she would be happy to have one. 'Maybe I should have texted Liz,' she thought, but disregarded it. Liz liked to party but she would have brought along her own boyfriend, making Maka's situation the same and yet somehow worse.

Downing her drink probably wasn't the best option, and Maka cursed herself for leaving the house without eating something. She was feeling buzzed and knew another drink would push her over the edge into drunken territory. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing (she didn't drive after all and had her SOS call), but getting drunk by yourself seemed like a lonely life. Another drink was placed down in front of her by the bartender, who she had been chatting with off and on since there were so few people up here. "From the man in white," she said, gesturing her head down at the opposite end. Maka just stared at the drink, refusing to touch it before glancing back at the woman. "Don't worry, he didn't drug it. I just made it," she said, being able to read Maka's facial expression.

Not as cautious now, Maka took the drink, looking down to see if she could spot her mystery gifter. She was expecting someone dressed in white, though the man who raise his hand and nodded had what seemed to be white hair when the spotlight caught it. Raising her drink as thanks, she moved to take a sip of the drink, eyes widening in surprise. This was delicious! Maka took another drink, trying to determine what had been put in with the rum but her mind kept coming up blank. Determined, Maka hopped off the stool, making the small distance to where the man was sitting, taking up a stool a couple away from him. "Hi. Thank you again for the drink… what did you ask the bartender to put in it?" she questioned, the man catching her gaze. His eyes were dark, even under the light, contrasting greatly with his hair. It was entrancing.

"I asked her what you were drinking and she said you let her decide besides the alcohol. The tartness of raspberries goes great with coconut, and I asked for just a splash of mango, so you'd get something a little more sweet," he responded, fingers tapping against his beer bottle as he did so.

Mango! So that's what was tripping her up! She took another sip of her drink, unable to help herself from staring. He was incredibly handsome, which came as a shock to Maka, as she was never one to fall for looks first-hand. Usually the people she dated were attractive – yes – but the reason she started dating them was due to their personality more. He seemed tall, though it was hard to tell as he was slouched over sitting on the bar stool. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt (Maka guessed button-down) with the sleeves rolled up half-way, with jeans. If she concentrated enough, she could see his muscles flexing against the fabric of the shirt, causing her ears to burn, and she felt her cheeks flush as he smiled at her, knowing that she was checking him out. Trying to distract herself (and to make sure her thoughts didn't wander any farther), she threw out her hand for a shake, saying, "My name is Maka."

The man took her hand in his, his grip strong and warm as he shook her hand. "Soul. Pleasure to meet you."

The two chatted at the bar a bit as they finished their drinks, Maka learning that Soul was a musician while telling him that she was studying in college to become a teacher. Maka also found that talking came easy to Soul. He was an extremely good listener, actively asking her things about school and classes and how she felt. He wasn't just saying things that she wanted to hear; he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say! Maka could feel herself loosening up the longer their conversation went on. He was attractive, a good listener, he played the piano… 'And if he's at a club by himself then he must be single!' she heard herself think before pushing it away again. Sure, he seemed nice and all but she hardly knew him. Still, the longer she stared at him, the more warmth started to pool in her belly, dipping lower. She's never felt any way about first meeting a guy like this before! It scared her but it was also enticing. It almost made her want him _more_.

"You seem restless," Soul commented, noticing the way she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs the longer they talked. "Would you like to dance instead of just sitting here?"

"Sure," Maka said, smiling, hopping up off the bar stool and instantly regretting it as the world started to spin some. Yes, she's definitely drunk by now, looking down as she felt a hand grab her elbow in order to steady her.

"Are you alright?" Soul asked, his dark eyes full of concern, a strobe light hitting them for a moment and Maka could swear that they were red.

"Yeah, I just got up too fast. I'll be fine if I drink water the rest of the night," Maka slightly slurred, noticing her speech and smiling at it. However, instead of heading back to the bar to order some water, Maka continued to walk towards the dancefloor. Soul was right; she was restless, and she always did feel like dancing when she's had enough to drink in her. 'I wonder if he's staring at me,' Maka thought, swaying her hips on purpose as she glanced over her shoulder to check if he was still behind her. But Soul's eyes weren't looking anywhere except at hers, causing Maka to quickly turn back around, her face hot with heat as she stumbled slightly in her step. He wasn't even close to being a pervert! He's just been staring at her to make sure she doesn't fall on her face. Maka's never met someone who cared so much about her well-being right off the bat. It made butterflies form in her stomach the more she thought about it.

Making their way onto the dancefloor, the bass music instantly seemed to become louder, the techno pulsing through Maka's veins, putting a smile on her face as she began to dance to the music, twisting her hips left and right as she threw her arms up over her head. She heard deep laughter come from behind her, causing her to stop dancing and turn around to see Soul almost doubled-over laughing. Puffing her cheeks out in anger, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's so funny?" she half-shouted over the music.

"Your dancing is hilarious Maka! You're not even moving your hips to the beat of the music!" Soul laughed out, before moving closer. "Here," he said, placing his hands on her hips as he guided her to face her back to him once more. "Let me help you out." Though his whispered breath wasn't anywhere close to her ear, it still sent a shiver down Maka's spine, waiting for Soul to lead her in the music.

Slowly, he started bopping her hips to the beat of the music, pushing their bodies from side to side as they danced. Maka didn't feel like this was any different than how she was dancing, except for the fact that now she had some hands on her sides that weren't her own. But Soul wasn't grinding up on her like other times when she would come to the club and give some guys a chance to dance with her. In fact, the only part of his body she could feel _were_ his hands. Other than that, she wouldn't even have had a clue he was behind her. His hands unnerved her, the heat of them slipping through her dress and causing her sides to burn. What was this man doing to her?!

He would bop them for a few times, and then move to a bop-swaying motion, then back to bopping, and the longer it went on the more it was driving Maka insane. The dance was so erotic and yet at the same time not… it made Maka crave more of it, especially since she was dancing with such an attractive man. She was focusing less on the music and more on his hands, the way they held her so firmly and yet they weren't even trying to dip lower and touch her bottom. Maka knew this was a short dress, and how easy it would be, and was amazed that he wouldn't even try. But yet at the same time… him not trying made her _want_ him to try. 'I sound like such a horny teen,' she thought shamefully, but it didn't make her thoughts any less true.

Previously, she had her hands up in the air like they were when she was dancing "wrong", but now she didn't know what to do with them. Slowly, she placed her hands down over where his own were on her, before stepping back into his grip more, brushing her ass up against the front of his jeans. It was simple and delicate but it was all the hint Soul needed before gripping her hips more sturdily, his chest now touching her back as they swayed from side to side to the music. Maka could feel his arousal straining against his jeans as it brushed continuously past her tailbone, and the thought of it made her thighs quiver. He found her attractive just as much as she found him. Thoughts of how big he was or how many people he's been with crossed her mind immediately (because someone this hot couldn't be a virgin _right?!_ ).

She could hear him breathing in her ear, deep and heavy, and she realized that she was breathing pretty heavily as well. When did it get this hot in here? Feeling him grind up against her, panting, had her all hot and heavy too. Oh, how she wish he'd plant those lips on her neck or ear – anywhere really. 'STDs,' she thought as she rolled her hips into his without him motioning it, and all logic went out the window when she was rewarded with a particularly hard thrust to her backside, causing her to audibly gasp.

"I liked that sound you made," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot and sweaty, and she rolled her head over her shoulder, his gaze burning when she caught it.

"… I need something to drink," she whispered before quickly pulling away, Soul letting her go without hesitation. Immediately, she missed the warmth of his body, but as she walked off the dancefloor, the small wind cooled to her down, enough to realize there was sweat sticking to her skin. She waved down a girl in stilettoes holding a tray of beaker shots, marching up to her but trying not to look out of breath while doing so. "Hi," she panted, waiting a beat before, "How much?"

"Two for $5," she told Maka as she smacked her gum, her neon tank top dipping so low Maka could swear she saw nipple.

"Great, I'll take two then," Maka replied, bringing her clutch purse up in order to rummage through it to find her wallet.

"Make it four," a deep voice said to the side of her, Maka looking up to see Soul already handing the girl a twenty. "And keep the change."

Stuffing the twenty down her breast, the girl batted her fake eyelashes at Soul. "Go ahead and grab six, since you're leaving such a generous tip."

Soul looked at Maka, who then looked at the tray she was carrying. There were six different colors, so Maka suggested to just grab one of each, reaching for the red, orange, and yellow, which Soul grabbed the green, blue, and purple. Soul led them over to the wall, where there was a small bar table with two stools, though both of them just decided to stay standing. "I'm guessing strawberry and orange," Maka said, gesturing to the red and orange beakers before pointing at the purple one Soul was holding. "And grape. But I'm not sure about the others."

"That one is probably coconut – see how light it is?" Soul said, pointing to her yellow one, which was true. It was a very lightly colored yellow. "This green one is probably watermelon and the blue one something fake and made-up, like blue raspberry."

"Well, you can have those colors then. I like the ones I have," Maka said playfully, before adding on. "Thanks for paying… again."

"No problem," Soul said, smiling, before raising up his green one. "Cheers?"

The two clinked their beakers together, Maka downing the red one first, before the orange and yellow all in quick succession. She probably should have gotten water, as an afterthought as her vision began to grow hazy for a moment, but she was hot and thirsty and needed something right then and there! Stumbling for a moment, she felt Soul gently grab her wrist, his other hand removing the beakers from her own and setting them down on the table. "Srry. Sh'ud gotten werter…" Maka slurred before giggling, moving to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to get you drunk," Soul said ruefully, replacing his hands upon her hips as the two started to dance once more, their bopping slightly slower than the beat that was actually playing.

Maka shook her head, her hair whipping her in the face and seeing double-vision when she stopped. "Naah. Y'ure really rsspeckful, though ya dunt have any STDs do ya?" she replied, biting her tongue when she realized what she had just asked, the thought slightly sobering her up. "Oh m'gosh I'm so sorry! Furget I asked!"

Soul's rumbling laugh made her feel less bad about asking, his grip tightening slightly on her hips. "You're adorable! I'm clean, I promise. Is my word good enough or do you want to see papers?"

"Boff, actually," Maka retaliated, a fit of giggles falling from her mouth at her command. She was surely drunk; she always got giggly when drunk. Staring down at his chest, she saw his chest rise and fall with a heave, a sigh escaping his lips before she felt him pulling away from her. Instinct tugged at her to keep her hold on him around his neck but it wasn't like she was his girlfriend. She didn't want to seem clingy for no reason. Soul stepped back out of her grasp as he fished his phone out of his front pocket (her eyes tried not to wander and see if they could spot his bulge), the artificial light shining upon his facial features. He did have red eyes, and white hair! Soul must have noticed her staring, as he glanced up from his phone to grin at her, all of his teeth pointed sharp. Normally Maka would find a man like this repulsive but instead the knowledge of it just made him more alluring than ever. Maka was very confused at the signals her body was giving her, but she was drunk and halfway out the door of not caring by this point.

Soon, the phone was pushed her way, blinding light making her blink a few times before actually being able to read what was on the screen. "There. Happy?" Soul chuckled as she looked at the email he had pulled up. It was the results of some medical tests he had taken, all of them related to STDs with them all coming back negative! He was clean, and he could prove it… holy crap! As he pulled his phone away, Maka could only stare at him in wonder as her eyesight blacked out, trying to get back used to the dim lighting of the club. He was considerate, clean, hot as all get out, and single… Maka could feel herself becoming light-headed. 'This _has_ to be a dream, right? I must have drank too much, as there's no _way_ I can find someone as perfect as this.'

"I can't bulive you actually had 'em…" Maka mumbled, feeling Soul replace his arms around her waist, bringing her close against his body once more. Looking up at him, she moved her arms back around his neck, watching him smirk.

"You asked – I simply delivered. Would you like to start dancing again?" Soul asked, already starting to move her hips slightly with the downbeat of the music, Maka swishing them impatiently, messing up the beat Soul was creating for them. Soul huffed playfully, his head right by her ear, his breathy whisper sending a chill down her spine. "If you wanted to grind, you could have just said so."

His grip on her hips became more forceful, squeezing their bodies as close together as they could get, backing Maka up against the wall they were by. Maka could feel her cheeks become flushed; they were acting like other back couples on the wall but that didn't excuse the fact that they were practically having sex. She could feel the front of his jeans, one side more risen than the other and it made her squeeze her thighs together with anticipation. 'I want to kiss him,' Maka thought brazenly, and the thought scared her. Having a one-night stand was **not** like Maka Albarn, but then again, neither was liking men with the facial features of Soul!

Deciding to take the plunge, Maka tugged lightly on the back of his head (his hair is so soft!), Soul easily taking the hint and moving his head back into view so she could stare into his dark red eyes. Glancing down at his lips, Maka moved to lick her own, hesitation building up in her the longer she waited, but Soul was patient and just continued to stare at her, waiting for whatever it was that she needed to do/tell him. Moving closer, she lightly pecked her lips against his, moving back as she could feel a blush staining her cheeks.

From then on, it was like the floodgates had been opened.

Soul moved towards her, whispering, "Was that your way of saying you want to make-out?" he asked, not even giving Maka time to answer before his lips were on her, moving against them as one hand left her side to cradle her jaw. Soul's kiss was nothing like the pathetic one she tried to give. It was powerful and dominate; Soul pushed her more into the wall – if that was even possible – with the way he was kissing her. But it was also what Maka wanted, and was just too scared to do.

Maka kissed him back, feeling slobbery due to her being drunk but Soul didn't seem to mind, all the while gently thrusting his lower half into her own, the dancing long since forgotten. His arousal just continued to turn Maka on more, grinding back against him as all thought of how they looked to others vanished from her mind. All she cared about was the man in front of her with his lips on her own. Her fingers tugged at his snowy locks and she felt his tongue suddenly invade her mouth, the two exchanging saliva before he pulled away, his teeth lightly grabbing hold of her lower lip and suckling on it. Maka moaned into his mouth, trying to pull him back closer in order to do it again, Soul happily obliging.

Maka felt herself getting pressed further in the wall, Soul's hand roaming up and down the sides of her body, though they made no move to touch any part of her claimed to be 'intimate'. Her clutch purse dangled from her side, banging into it with the amount of dry humping the two were doing. Soul pulled away, breaking the kiss, though his body stayed pressed up against hers, panting and his breath hot on her face as he asked, "Want to get out of here?"

The question hung in the air, it clearing Maka's fuzzy mind only for a moment. He was clean and she really… _really_ wanted him… Nodding her head, Maka replied, "Just lemme tell my furend." Her lips brushed against his own as she talked, and Soul couldn't help himself, diving in for another round of kisses as soon as she finished. "Mmf… lemme go call her," Maka said, pushing lightly on his chest. She wanted him so bad, let's get out of here already!

"Okay. I'll call an Uber then," Soul said, stepping back from her as he let Maka out of his grip.

Maka stumbled her way into the bathroom, where the sound of bass was muffled and she was able to hear her thoughts again. Digging into her purse, she fished out her phone, seeing that she had three missed calls from Tsubaki, and only one text that said, _Are u alright? No SOS?_

Swiping right on one of the missed calls, she rang up her roommate's phone, her friend picking up after the second ring. "Are you okay?" were the first words out of her mouth, having to yell over the music. Tsubaki must be downstairs.

"Yeah. 'M fine. Tsu… I met sumone. He's r'lly great and I'm… gunna take him back 'ome," Maka slurred, outwardly cringing at how drunk she sounded.

Tsubaki also noticed, as she commented on it. "Maka, you sound really drunk… Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Maka nodded, though Tsubaki couldn't tell she did. "I promise, if he turns creep, 'M kickin 'em out." Bringing a hand up to her forehead, Maka took a chance and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen and her emerald eyes glazed over. She hasn't drank this much in a long time but she still felt conscious, still felt sane… She hoped that Soul really was a good guy and that this wasn't just her drunken mind making up stuff.

"Okay, I trust you… Call me if you need anything, got it?" Tsubaki said, her worried-mother voice making its way in and Maka couldn't help but smile at it. She really was thankful to have such a great best friend.

"Got it. Luuuuuuuub you!" Maka sing-sang into the phone, hearing her friend reciprocate before Maka pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. Wobbling her way out of the bathroom, she saw Soul standing just outside, leaning against the wall. Looking up when he heard the door open, he made his way over to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist in order to steady her movements. She wondered why he wasn't as drunk as she was, but then again, Maka's alcohol tolerance was pretty low.

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's get outta 'ere."

Chuckling, Soul led the two of them downstairs and out of the club, the Uber driver waiting for them as they exited. Soul opened the backdoor for Maka, making sure she was completely in before closing it and making his way around the other side. Maka was able to buckle herself, Soul doing the same as the driver asked where they were headed. "The university. Bronson Hall," Maka said, trying her best to sound not-drunk but she was sure the driver could probably tell even if she never said a word the whole time.

The drive back to campus, Soul kept close, an arm around her shoulders as he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, kissing it lightly. Maka rolled her head away, turning to face him. "Not in the car…" she half-whispered, before planting a kiss on his lips, the two open-mouth kissing for a few minutes before Soul pulled away with a grin on his face. Maka could feel her already heated face flush up more, seeing the driver roll their eyes from the front seat.

Finally pulling up to the building, Maka unbuckled and opened the door, feeling the warm air hit her; summertime was coming in fast and it did nothing to help cool her down. Soul ended up beside her a few moments later, the car driving off and leaving the both of them standing in the light of the streetlamp. "Is your dorm co-ed?" Soul asked, watching as Maka shook her head.

"No… but lots ah girls bring guys in…" Hesitating, Maka bit her lip. She's never brought any guys over, well, at least not this late. She hoped it would be one of the RAs cool with this sort of thing, and her wishing rewarded her when the two of them entered the building to see a pink-haired girl sitting behind the counter. It was Kim, and though she preferred the ladies over the men, she figured if she could have sexy-time, why not everyone else? She was just lucky to like the same gender, and didn't have to worry about this whole thing.

Kim looked up from her phone, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise when she saw it was Maka. "Well well well! Thought I'd never see the day!" she taunted lightly, Maka simply just smiling back and letting out a small chuckle. Kim was laid back but if she knew of how drunk Maka really was… she might change her mind, due to not wanting Maka to get taken advantage of. However, that idea flew out of the window when Maka had a movement towards the stairs and nearly tripped over an invisible crack in the tiles, Soul grabbing her elbow to steady her again. "Maka…" Kim said warily, Maka nervously looking over at her senior. "… How drunk are you right now?"

Maka squeezed her thumb and index finger together, almost pinching the space between them. "Jus a lil bit… I may have drank ta much at tha club but I'm good."

Kim squinted her eyes at the two of them, obviously not believing Maka was 'good'. Moving her eyes to Soul, she ran them up and down before saying, "I get one call from her, or anyone else around her, hearing her say 'no' or 'stop', and I'm calling the police. You got that?"

Soul, who had thankfully been silent this whole time, raised his hand in agreement. "I know my word may not mean much to you, but I promise I will only go as far as Maka wishes. I'll leave as soon as she says the word."

Maka felt her heard thump loudly in her chest at his words, butting in, "Hez been a total gentlemun… Ya know I dunt bring home creeps Kim."

"Yeah, sober Maka doesn't," Kim replied, crossing her arms over her chest before sighing. "But, I haven't heard anything from Tsu, and if she trusts you with this guy…" Pausing, she left her eyes drift over Soul one time. "… Then so do I. Call if _anything_ happens, you got that!"

Nodding her head, Maka gave a thumbs-up before continuing to the stairs, climbing up them slowly, feeling Soul's body heat hover close to her own, in case she either fell or passed out. 'Oh God, what if he's just waiting for me to pass out?' Maka thought irrationally. He could do anything to her at that point! Rape her, take her money… Maka was so invested in her thoughts that he didn't hear Soul until he tapped her on the shoulder once they reached the top of the second floor, Maka jumping slightly at the action, her body tensing up as she turned to face him.

"I was going to talk about how it seems you're widely trusted around here… but you're acting like I'm about to attack you. What's up?" Soul asked, white eyebrows pulled together in genuine concern and confusion. It made Maka instantly feel silly that she would have ever even think about something like that.

"Nu-Nuthing. Just my mind getting away from meh," Maka replied, opening the door and starting off down the hallway. As the two of them walked, they could hear the moaning of some girls (and a few guys) behind closed doors. It always made Maka feel disgusted but this time, it just made her ears burn with envy. Stopping at her door, Maka opened up her purse to pull out her keys, missing the hole the first time with unsteady hands, before finally unlocking it. Opening the door, she replaced her keys in her purse, moving to turn on the light as she held the door open for Soul to follow in after her. The door closed and Soul moved out of the way so that she could lock it.

They were finally alone.

Soul looked around, a small smile on his face. "Seems comfy," he commented, looking into Maka's eyes as he did so.

"Thanks. Sumtimes it gets a lil crowded dough," Maka said, moving to place her purse down on the floor as well as slip off her shoes, sighing in relief when her bare feet touched the rug at the foot of her bed. "So. Um…" Maka stuttered, turning around to face Soul as she rubbed at one of her shoulders. "How do we –"

Maka was cut off by Soul's mouth on hers, hot and wet and just as heavy as she remembered. Moving her arms around his neck, she moaned into the kiss, feeling the hands roam across her back, one tangling in her blonde locks as the other dared the cross the region between her hips and her butt. Maka swished her hips from side to side, Soul catching on quickly as he cupped one round cheek, squeezing it lightly. Maka sighed, moving away slightly to whisper, "You're a fast learner," against his lips, Soul simply lightly laughing in return before kissing her once more, his tongue invading her mouth as it slipped inside to tangle with her own.

Maka's body felt hot and sticky, her thighs trembling, Soul breaking off the kiss to trail open-mouthed ones up to her ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe. "Is this okay?" he asked, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine, until Maka realized his fingers were playing with the zipper on her dress, his other hand fingering the straps at the back of her neck. Nodding, Maka whispered a quiet approval into his neck, kissing it and tasting his sweat, before feeling simultaneous tugging and zipping.

With this dress, she didn't need to wear a bra, and Maka felt very exposed the moment Soul stepped back and let her dress pool around the base of her feet. "Fuck," Soul mumbled, not giving Maka anytime to cover up before hugging her close against his chest, whispering in her ear. "And I thought you were hot with the dress on." Feeling his arousal twitch against the front of his jeans, Maka moved one hand down to softly palm his erection, Soul cursing in her ear once more before saying, "Let me get undressed too."

Moving back, Maka watched as Soul moved to pull off his button-down shirt, it falling to the ground as he then pulled the T-shirt he was wearing underneath up and over his head, revealing his own naked chest to her. He had deliciously defined abs and pecks, along with a scar that ran from one side of his chest all the way to the other side of his abdomen. It made Maka's heart hurt just looking at it, and she desperately wished to reach out and touch it, if only to console him. However, instead of doing that, Maka moved to sitting herself on her bed, intent to enjoy the strip-teasing show as Soul fingered the button on his jeans slowly, the anticipation making Maka's nipples hardened. Slowly, he pulled down his jeans, until both of them were just in their underwear, Maka unable to help herself stare at the very large tent in his boxers, her tongue darting out to lick at dry lips.

"Hungry for me already?" Soul chuckled, Maka pulling her eyes away from him (his… "other" him), watching as he slid on the bed and towards her in one fluid motion, cupping her cheeks as he moved to kiss her again. The two kissed, Maka more aware of his erection now more than ever, but Soul never made a move to unsheathe it from his boxers. In fact, as he slowly gestured for her to lay down, the next thing he did after leaving her lips, was kiss down her neck slowly, his hands reaching down to fondle and grasp at her breasts, Maka sucking in a breath of pleasure when he did that.

Softly, Soul massaged her breasts, each one seeming to fit perfectly within his grasp. He didn't seem upset that they were small; in fact, he almost seemed mesmerized by them, his attention solely focused on them and the pleasure he was creating for her. His massaging soon circled up to her nipples, lightly grasping each other between his thumb and index finger, pinching and rolling it, Maka unable to help the moan escaping from her lips. "That's right, don't hold back. I want to know how good I'm making you feel," Soul said, twisting one nipple slightly harder than before, Maka thrusting her chest up as her legs quivered between him. Pain wasn't something that normally turned her on, but Maka decided to make an exception for this man when he moved over one breast to suckle on it, teeth lightly taking the nub in between them and applying pressure. Maka couldn't decide whether her hands should be fisted in the sheets or in his hair, as they alternated as frequently as Soul did as he moved from one breast to the other, his mouth on one while his hand tortured the other. He was starting to pinch and pull the nipple up at the same time, his mouth lapping over the previously abused one, Maka's toes curling at the sensation of pleasure and pain.

Thrusting her hips up into his, she gasped out his name, looking down as she watched him release both breasts before scooting farther down her body. He sat back on his knees, fingers lightly testing the edge of her panty lines, before looking up at her, asking for a silent approval. Maka responded by thrusting her hips once more, her arousal nearly crippling her at this point, before feeling Soul peel her panties down her legs and off her body.

Spreading her legs, Soul mumbled, "You're really fucking wet," into her core, before letting his tongue slip out, circling around her swollen clit. Maka gasped and Soul asked, "Is this okay?" before sucking on her clit harshly.

"Oh fuck!" Maka shouted, the words leaving her mouth before she could even realize that she cursed, and loudly at that.

"Heh heh… I'll take that as a 'yes'," Soul laughed, a finger prodding at her entrance, slicking itself up and down in her juices.

"I… I never curse," Maka said to him, trying to justify her reasoning as to why. Sure, she's had sex before, and had boyfriends perform oral on her but something about this man's mouth…

"I like it. Scream if you want to," Soul said, slipping one digit inside as he did so, easily curling his finger and immediately hitting her sweet spot, another 'fuck' slipping from Maka's lips. "Let's me know you're enjoying it." Soul let his finger lazily slip in and out of her, curling every time he entered in order to press against her G-spot, his mouth moving back to tongue at her clit, sucking on the nub as he lapped his tongue on her slit all the way up to it.

Maka could feel her orgasm quickly approaching with the dual stimulation, trying to speed up his tempo but Soul kept her hips firm against the bedspring. Suddenly, he pushed a second finger inside, both of them curling as he flicked at her clit and her orgasm crashed into her, Maka screaming as her knuckles clenched the sheets so tight they were turning white. But Soul didn't stop his ministrations. He continued pumping into her as she rode out her orgasm, wave after wave, until they ebbed and she finally released her death grip on the sheets, panting heavily and feeling her hair stick to her forehead, Soul pulling his fingers out from her.

Sitting back on his legs, Soul slipped his fingers into his mouth, Maka watching with hazy eyes as he licked her juices off. Drifting down, she saw his member was standing at full attention, glimpses of skin peeking out of the fly in his boxers. Soul must have noticed her gaze, as he mumbled out lowly, "Do you want to continue?" His voice was deep, like he was mumbling it from the back of his throat, and Maka could see the arousal in his eyes; she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the sticky residue. Normally she would have been grossed out by it, but Maka was still too turned on to care.

Nodding, Maka asked, "Do you have a condom?" She didn't think she had any and cursed at herself for not being prepared! 'I mean, I'm on birth control but still…' she thought to herself, watching as Soul pulled himself off the bed momentarily to grab his jeans, pulling a piece of foil out from his front pocket. "How long has that been in there?" Maka questioned, knowing that condoms were finicky things, and keeping one in your pocket forever could basically ruin it.

"Would you rather I just brought the box it came out of?" Soul laughed, quickly continuing before Maka could respond. "Relax, I only tote around condoms when I go to the club. It's fresh, I promise."

Maka relaxed her shoulders at that, watching as Soul stripped himself of his boxers, his erection springing free and bobbing slightly. Maka could feel her ears burning as she stared; he was bigger and thicker than any man she had ever been with, and she dated a black man! 'That's right Maka, be completely stereotypical while staring at another man's penis,' her conscious bickered at her, Soul tearing open the condom and rolling it down the length of his dick. It was intimidating but also arousing. The dirty part of Maka's mind couldn't wait to have him inside her, and that thought scared her. Since when did she have such raunchy thoughts?!

Climbing back onto the bed, Soul settled himself back between Maka's legs, one hand gently massaging her outer thigh. "Are you still okay with everything?" he asked, and though Maka knew how obviously horny he was for her, it made her heard thump loudly in her chest knowing he was still thinking of her even now. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maka simply nodded, watching as Soul leaned forward to kiss her. Making out, Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, feeling his hands creep their way up her sides, tenderly touching her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she felt one solid push at her thighs and suddenly he was shafted completely within her. Maka's mind went blank for a moment, she couldn't believe that due to his size, she didn't feel any pain during his entrance.

Soul pulled out slightly, before making a shallow thrust, Maka's back arching with the feeling of being filled. Maka moaned, hearing Soul let out a groan of his own, continuing his shallow thrusts slowly into her. He felt amazing, like he filled her up completely and was being stretched, but there was no pain. Only immense pleasure. Maka dug her nails into his shoulder blades, Soul leaning his head down so it was resting against hers, the heavy panting in her ear making her more aroused. Soul's fingers trailed down her sides, cupping underneath her thighs and pulling her knees up so that the base of her feet was resting against the bed. The new angle hit her G-spot, and Maka squeezed her muscles, letting out a cry of pleasure as she heard Soul suck in a breath through his teeth. He slammed his hips into hers roughly, hitting her cervix and Maka swore she was probably leaving indents of her nails in his skin.

"Too rough?" Soul gasped out, nipping at her neck playfully as he thrusted roughly once more, getting the same reaction from Maka.

"Aah!... No… Feels good…" Maka mumbled, trying hard to think of words but all that enveloped her brain was pleasure. Soul, however, took this as the green light, starting to pound into her, Maka's moans soon turning to screams of pleasure, her nails gripping into him like her life depended on it. One hand gripping her side, the other gripping the bed, Soul mumbled out curse words in her ear, before moving over to kiss her, swallowing her screams.

Moving her head to the side to breath, Maka could quickly feel another orgasm approaching, with the constant attention to her G-spot he was giving her. She felt his hand slip down between them, and rub at her swollen clit, and that was the tipping point. "Oh fuck!" Maka called out, throwing her head back as she felt her second orgasm wash over her, Soul thrusting into her a few final times, before growling out the same curse word, his penis twitching inside of her as he came as well.

Feeling Soul pull out, Maka let herself collapse onto her pillows, not realizing that her muscles were holding her upper body up. Panting, she pushed her bangs back from her sticky forehead, watching as Soul carefully pulled the condom off of his penis, tying it in a knot and depositing both it and the wrapper in a nearby trashcan. He was panting heavily as well, reaching down to grab his boxers and slip them back on, before looking up and over at her. "That was amazing," he said, smiling at her, causing a smile to grace Maka's lips as well.

"Yeah… it was," Maka agreed, moving to sit up on her bed some, pulling her knees up to her chest, starting to feel more uncomfortable the longer she realized she was exposed.

"Guess I'll be heading out now," he continued, tugging his jeans up his waist, turning around in order to button them, Maka staring at his ass as he did so. Deciding to cover up, Maka scooted off the bed herself, moving to one of her drawers and tugging out an XXL T-shirt that she got from Race for the Cure three years ago, slipping it up and over her, the dress-like shirt ending at her knees. She looked over at Soul, seeing that he was already completely dressed as well. Moving to her door, Maka followed, hovering behind him unsure what to do. Does she just say bye and let him leave? Does she kiss him goodbye, accidentally instigating round two? She's never had a one-night stand before, were there rules you were supposed to follow?

"I had fun," Soul said, turning around to face her before cupping her jaw and placing a light kiss against her lips. It was so soft and so quick, Maka barely had time to reciprocate before he was pulling away, barely had time to mumble the same before he was out the door, shutting it behind him.

Maka waited for about ten seconds at the door, making sure that he wasn't going to try and pop back in, before running back over to her drawers and digging out a new pair of panties and sleep shorts, feeling naked without having something on her lower half. Opening the door, Maka checked down both ways, seeing the hallway clear, before darting down to the bathroom and relieving herself. She wasn't about to risk getting a UTI just because she got laid!

Back inside her dorm, Maka locked the door, instantly feeling the lateness of the night: it _had_ to be at least three or four in the morning but Maka refused to check her phone, simply crawling under her covers and passing out before she even realized it.

* * *

Maka woke up at ten o'clock, when Tsubaki came back home, with a pounding headache. "You look horrible," Tsubaki commented, when Maka turned over to face her, groaning at the sunlight as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I drank waaaaaaaay too much last night…" Maka said, her hands moving to her temples as she tried to massage the headache away. "Do you have any Excedrin? I feel like I want to rip my head off."

As Tsubaki went around and got the bottle, it felt like she was shaking it way more than necessary to Maka's hungover state, gladly taking two pills and the water bottle from her friend's hand. "So… how was last night?" Tsubaki asked after fifteen minutes, trying to let the pills take effect.

"Ugh, I'll tell you over breakfast. I need pancakes to get rid of this hangover," Maka said, if only to stall talking about it. Surprisingly, despite how horrible she felt, she remembered last night perfectly. It wasn't a blur and… it wasn't something she regretted.

Thirty minutes later, they're sitting down at an IHOP, Maka nursing both a coffee and a water, and the interrogation starts. "So, what was so special about this guy to make you take him home? You never do that!" Tsubaki was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's strange… he didn't look like the type of guy I'd be into Tsu. White hair, red eyes, really _sharp_ teeth… If anything, he's the type of guy I would stay away from." Pausing, Maka looked down at her coffee, thinking about Soul's features. "But honestly? He's the most attractive man I've ever seen in my life."

There was a squeak of joy from the raven-haired woman. "And how was the sex?" God, she was almost as bad as Liz!

"Really good," Maka admitted, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Actually, the best I've ever had. I feel… energized. Like I've been going to the gym. I feel like I have a ton of energy now." Maka smiled. "I feel really happy too, and a lot less stressed."

"Guess it's a good thing I dragged you out then, huh?" Tsubaki smiled, right as their food arrived.

"Yeah…" Maka mumbled, mostly to herself as she thought about Soul. She wondered how stressed for the Praxis she would be if she didn't go. She probably would be studying right now, instead of feeling cool, calm, and collected. She felt like she could take on the world; Maka was really enjoying this feeling.

"I guess I am."

 _ **Maka is going to major in Education, just because it makes it easier cause I'll actually know stuff. Also, sorry if characters are OOC throughout this entire thing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I almost want there to be smutty porn in every chapter I write, but I don't know if I'm that good of a writer in order to make that happen. Won't stop me from trying though!**_

 **Chapter 2**

Maka drummed her fingers nervously on her steering wheel. She was almost twenty minutes early to take her Praxis test, so early in fact that the testing center wasn't even open yet. And of course Maka had to get the earliest time slot they had – 'Over and done with,' she told herself, yet here she was, trying to go over to last bit of information she had crammed into her head last night while scanning the practice booklet for the fifth time that day. "Okay," she sighed out, closing her eyes as she gave herself a pep talk. "You can do this Maka. It's not a big deal. You _know_ this! You got this! You've got two hours, and boy, are you gonna take it!"

Sighing once more, she checked the make sure her phone was turned off in her purse, that she had her admission ticket and driver's license ready for them, before popping open the door to her car and getting out, locking it and heading into the building.

* * *

The test was nerve-racking, especially the end when it was calculating her score. The good news was that she didn't have to wait a month to get her test results back – she got them as soon as she finished! The bad news is she _got them as soon as she finished_ , making Maka worry more about every answer she clicked than was necessary. When the score popped up on the screen, Maka embedded the number into her memory, before heading out of the testing room, signing out, and grabbing her things as she exited the building.

Walking briskly back to her car, Maka vibrated nervously in the driver's seat as she booted her phone back up, quickly going to the school's website to check what the minimum qualifying score had to be. A small squeal passing her lips, she spread into a grin. She passed, and with a fifty point difference to boot!

Kicking her legs against the floorboards, Maka moved to open up a group text, sending it out to both Liz and Tsubaki.

 _Passed my test! Celebration tonight?_

As soon as she sent it, Liz's response was almost instantaneous. Maka checked the time. It was almost eleven o'clock; she expected Liz to just be waking up.

 _Hell yah! Knew u could do it! Clubbing our usual ladies? ;)_

Maka typed out an agreeance, seeing Tsubaki's reply being around the same thing. They agreed to meet out front at 8:30 and Maka clicked her phone to the black screen, determined to grab something to eat.

The image of a white-haired man struck her mental vision suddenly. Would he be there tonight?... 'No,' Maka shook her head, getting rid of the thought. How ridiculous and selfish would it be to think he would go there just to see her again? Maka certainly hasn't thought much about him the past couple of months (excluding those nights where she would wake up out of breath, dreaming of his touch). 'Still.' Maka drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, before moving to turn over the ignition. She had a risky, _crazy_ idea in her head, but damn it she should celebrate!

Even if that meant splurging on herself some.

* * *

"Woah, who is this sexy bitch?!" Liz cat-called from across the parking lot, Maka wanting to cover her face in order to hide the blush. Maka was wearing a white strapless dress, the ends painted black to look like piano keys on the sides of her dress, ending right above her knees, black heels adorning her feet. Maka had her hair up in a tight ponytail, a small hint of red lipstick on her lips, watching with envy how Liz's glorious blonde hair was straightened down the back of her shoulder.

Liz had on a one-shoulder red dress, matching heels and dark red lipstick to boot. She looked like a model off of a runway, which was to be expected considering her major in fashion design. Tsubaki trailed slightly behind their blond bombshell friend, her raven hair matching Maka's in a ponytail, the deep emerald dress almost black on her body. "Maka, you look amazing," Tsubaki complimented, her smile bright and warm.

"Thanks… I decided to treat myself after getting such a great passing score on my Praxis." Maka rubbed one of her shoulders, hiding her black clutch purse behind her back.

"Not with that dress! You trying to grab someone?" Liz teased, elbowing Maka in the ribcage, Maka swatting away her friend's arm.

"N-No!" Maka stumbled out, cheeks tinted pink as the trio began to walk to the front, paying before making their way inside.

Kid, Liz's boyfriend, and BlackStar would be arriving together, Liz told them as they headed upstairs. Though it was a Friday night like last time, there seemed to be an event going on, as the main floor was even more crowded than the last time Maka was here. Or maybe it was because summer was ending and everyone was trying to get in as much partying as possible before school started back up. "Apparently BlackStar had to show off to Kid, or something like that…" Liz yelled over the bass, the three of them heading to the bar upstairs, Tsubaki and Liz both ordering drinks.

"No, that's okay. I drove myself, and besides, I don't really want to drink tonight," Maka said when Liz asked what she was having. She could still remember the pounding headache from last time, and did _not_ want a repeat of that. Classes would be starting up next week (which might also explain the crowd) and Maka wanted to spend her last days of freedom not nursing a hangover with painkillers.

As the girls waited on their drinks, Maka scanned the room, her eyes darting to the dark corner off of the dancefloor where her and Soul had first kissed. Her ears burning, she thought back to the heated pressure of his lips against her own, the way his hands grabbed her hips as they thrusted slightly against one another, the feel of his tongue my _god_ –

Shaking her head, Maka tried to remove the thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good to think about those things, or him. It would only make her body weep for his touch, which was highly unlikely it would happen again. However, as her eyes scanned the crowed, a flash of white caught her vision, her breath hitching in her throat. Was it really so impossible? There's so many people… what were the chances he would be here on this night, at the same time as her, again?!

"Tsu!..." Maka said harshly, jiggling her friend's arm to get her attention. "Him, it's him!"

"Hm?" Tsubaki said, turning to face Maka. "Who is it?" After a moment of studying her friend's face however, Tsubaki seemed to get the hint, eyes widening slightly. "Really? It's him again? Where?!"

"Hold on, who are we talking about?" Liz butted in, her eyes glancing from Tsubaki's surprised look to Maka's anxious one.

"The man Maka had a one-night stand with last time we came," Tsubaki explained, jogging Liz's memory of the experience they told her a few weeks after it had happened.

Liz's face changed to one of excitement, her eyes now all focused on Maka. "Where?! Show him to me! I wanna see the man you thought was so hot you just had to bring him home!"

Maka frantically searched the crowd again, hoping she didn't lose him between her friends' conversation and seeing his white hair. There's no way she could have been mistaken; she never met anyone with white hair besides him! "There!" Maka pointed, the crowd thinning to reveal Soul, leaning against the window as he looked down onto the main dancefloor below, one hand in the pocket of his jeans. He had on a red dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, the creamy skin of his collarbone shining under the multi-colored lights. It made Maka's heart thump wildly. He was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"Holy _shit_ ," Liz whispered in Maka's ear, before taking a gulp of her appletini. "He's fucking _gorgeous_! Maka, how the hell did you nap someone like that?!"

"Hey!" Maka huffed, puffing her cheeks out in defiance. "Besides, I told you he was hot."

"You didn't say he was 'model-smoking-I-wanna-smoother-chocolate-all-over-your-abs' hot!" Liz heatedly said back, her face alight with mischief. She was proud, and Maka could tell. Both Liz and Tsubaki always wanted Maka to be in a relationship like themselves, but he was just a one-night stand! Even if he did happen to spot her from across the way, there's no _way_ he'd willingly come back over to her. It was probably just because… she was drunk and easy… but yet at the same time, Soul never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do. He freely let her go when she walked off the dancefloor because she needed air, didn't he?

"Maka, I think he's spotted you," Tsubaki said from her other side, emerald eyes flashing back over to his figure to reveal deep red staring right back at her.

"N-No! I bet he's just looking at the bar," Maka denied, though her quickly reddening face betrayed her thoughts. She hoped that he was looking at her, but he wouldn't possibly be interested in her a second time, would he? However, Soul seemed deemed to prove her wrong, pushing himself off of the window and heading their way.

"Holy shit, _holy shit!_ " Liz whispered excitedly, before both her and Tsubaki quickly backed off, leaving Maka defenseless.

"Hey!" Maka whispered back, whipping her head around to see the two of them crowded back at the bar, trying to order another round of drinks. "Don't you guys abandon me!" Turning back around, Soul had nearly reached her, Maka having just enough time to smoother her hands through her ponytail before waving at the man.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Soul's deep voice pierced through the music, causing Maka's heartbeat to race. She'd had risqué dreams about that voice, but nothing compared to hearing it in person.

Maka smiled, trying to pull her confident side out of whatever dark corner it had hidden itself in. 'Get it together Albarn! You're not some teenager with a crush; he's just a guy you had a one-night stand with.' "Well, today was a pretty successful day, so I decide to celebrate it by going out with some friends." Maka crossed her arms over her chest, leaning to one side, watching with a fluttering heartbeat when Soul copied her movements, leaning his weight to the same side.

"Are those your friends?" He gestured with his head back behind Maka, Maka turning to see her friends (thankfully) coming back with drinks refilled.

"Yeah," Maka said, moving to introduce them. "This is Tsubaki, and Liz."

Soul nodded his head towards them. "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all ours," Liz replied with a smirk and Maka wanted to strangle her friend. "However, I think we're going to leave you two to catch up. I just got a text from our men that are waiting downstairs for us."

"What?" Maka replied, turning halfway to face her friends, her face screaming, _You're leaving?!_

"Come find us on the dancefloor!" Tsubaki laughed, the two quickly waving goodbye before scooting off.

"Wait! What are… ugh!" Maka tried to say, but her friends were long gone, stomping her foot in irritation. A soft chuckle of laughter caused her to refocus on the reason her friends ditched her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Soul asked, the playful smile upon his face telling Maka he knew _exactly_ what had happened.

"No. My friends just always try to play matchmaker for me," Maka grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you still want to entertain me with your presence, I know of a much quieter place where we can sit down and chat," Soul offered, Maka biting her lip as she weighed her options. She could go back and be a fifth-wheel, or she could torture herself by being around such a beautiful man.

"… Lead the way," she clicked her tongue, smiling at him before following his lead.

* * *

Maka never even knew there was a third floor to this place. In a dark corner there was a staircase leading up, Soul pushing the door open, a billow of white smoke leaving its presence. Inside, the room was bathed with maroon lights, Maka walking in to see people gathered around hookahs, laying in beanbag chairs with smoke wafting from their nostrils like dragons. On the opposite side, if someone wasn't smoking a hookah, you could look hard enough into the corners and see couples making out, among other things that made Maka thankful the room already made her complexion red. Soul led them to a couch with a window that overlooked the second floor. Upon peering out, Maka couldn't believe she never looked up and saw this room before!

"The glass is tinted, so those on the outside can't see in," Soul replied, almost as if reading her mind about it, moving to lounge on the couch, one arm draped across the back as he situated himself to face Maka. Maka also sat, her back stiff and straight, almost refusing to lay into the couch as she stared out into the room, the smoke slightly more tolerable where they were sitting.

"This place is… interesting. Is it only for special people?" Maka asked, turning her head to look at Soul, who looked as content as could be. He shrugged.

"Not really, but it's not really an advertised room either, as you can see for obvious reasons. It's meant to be a more… secluded area." He paused, watching as he watched Maka nervously glance around again, averting her eyes when they passed over the couple grinding on top of one another a few couches down. "Are you feeling uncomfortable? We can leave if you are. I just wanted to find a quiet place where we could talk."

Maka watched as his eyebrows pulled together in concern, and she shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just going… to take some getting used to. But it is quiet." She smiled at him, watching his face light up, the red tint of the room making his eyes appear dark and smoky; Maka tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"So you said you had to celebrate today? Mind telling me the reason why?" Soul asked, Maka's eyes lighting up with joy as she began to regale her excellent passing scores. "That's amazing!" Soul congratulated her, seeming genuinely excited for her, before asking when classes started back up for her.

"Next week, actually. But I've already moved all my stuff back in for the year," Maka said nonchalantly, shrugging it off but when she glanced over at Soul, his gaze was drinking in her form like he was just seeing it for the first time.

"Oh really?" he commented, sliding his body slightly closer to her own, so that the pads of his fingertips resting against the top of the couch were lightly touching her bare shoulder. "Were you just that ready to be back all on your own?"

Maka had a better time ignoring his touch than she did with calming her heartbeat, keeping up the façade by letting out a scoff. "Oh, definitely. My father is… overprotective, to say the least. Being back home was nice, but _only_ because it was my home."

"Hmm," Soul hummed, leaning his face in slightly closer but still keeping a good distance away, his pianist fingers tip-toeing across her shoulder blades, wrapping one long tendril of hair between his index finger and thumb, playing with the golden locks softly. "Sounds like you need a place all your own. Ever thought of living off campus?"

"I-I have," Maka answered, keeping her vision straight ahead, feeling Soul's gentle breath puff out against her neck. How was he able to give her body chills when he was still sitting a comfortable distance away?! "However, rent is expensive and I'm able to use my financial aid to pay for my board on campus. I have a job but I'd rather save up that money, and if that means dealing with my father for four months out of the year, then I'm perfectly fine with that." She finally chanced a look at Soul from the corner of her eyes, seeing his lidded gaze stare back at her, a small smirk playing on his lips. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "What are you doing?"

Soul blinked once, the atmosphere broken as he pulled away. "Sorry. Was I making you uncomfortable?"

"No!" Maka shouted, biting her lip as she realized too late there was no need for that. "I was just… surprised, that's all."

"Surprised?" Soul chuckled, before moving back, even closer than before. "Why are you surprised that I find you so attractive?"

If Maka wasn't already red before, she surely was now, unable to pull her eyes away from Soul's heated gaze. "You… You find me hot?"

"How could I not when you're wearing that tight fitting dress just for me," he growled, his hand reaching between them to grab her chin and pull her into a kiss, Maka melting into it as her hands tangled into his hair. All at once she let go of her inhibitions, not realizing until the kiss was happening how much she missed it, the feeling of his lips on her own. How could she not remember how talented his mouth was, prying hers open with slight force in order for his tongue to taste her. It made Maka's chest swell with pride, feeling how aggressive he was being and knowing it must be because he missed her as much as she missed him.

"… Just for you?" she panted, purposely pulling away as she cupped his face, arching a blonde eyebrow. His eyes were already glazed over, heated, as he took in shallow breaths. Her lips curled into a smirk. "I wore this because I felt fucking sexy in it."

"Yeah you do," Soul mumbled lowly, before pushing in closer, pushing Maka back into the couch cushions, attacking her exposed neck with little love nips and kisses. Maka gasped, tugging on his hair, Soul happily agreeing to make his way back up to her lips, kissing her relentlessly as his hands roamed her body, from her cheeks to her arms to her sides.

He pulled his lips away, moving them to her ear to harshly whisper, "You really expect me to believe you bought a fucking _piano_ dress just for yourself?" The tone of his voice was deep, dark, Maka rubbing her thighs together as the sound of it made her wet, Soul tugging on her ear lobe with his sharp teeth, making her pant for more. "C'mere…" he mumbled, almost as a plea, his hands gripping her hips and Maka in her hazy-induced state, followed, letting Soul pull her onto his lap, her short dress riding up to her inner thighs.

Once to top, she placed her lips back on his own, as if the two were magnetically attracted to one another, Soul letting her softly grind her lower half on his, her core pooling with warmth as she felt his obvious arousal through the fabric of his dark jeans. "Mmm wait," Maka moaned, the voice in the back of her head telling her _You're out in public, stop it!_ , pulling away as she leaned her head back, Soul attacking her neck, his hands moving up her sides before placing themselves on her breasts, squeezing the tender flesh beneath his fingers, massaging them.

"Soul!" she squeaked, her own hands coming up to grab at his own, removing them from her chest and replacing them at her hips. Her face was red, panting, as she whipped her head back and forth, her hair tickling her cheeks, as she looked around. They were causing a scene, acting like two horny teenagers at a house party but everyone else around them seemed like they couldn't care less, as they were too busy wrapped up in their own little world. Maka realized now why Soul brought her up here. Yes, it was quiet and they could talk, but if this was happening downstairs, there would be at least a few people staring with judging eyes. Up here, everyone was either too high to notice or was doing the same thing themselves.

'Did he know this was going to happen?... Did he WANT this to happen?...' Maka asked herself, the last question sounding silly, even in her mind. If he didn't want this to happen, she wouldn't be straddling him, feeling his boner press into her thigh.

She could feel his chest rising and falling, both of them panting, Soul's thumbs lighting tracing a pattern on her hipbones as he stayed quiet, waiting. Maka ran a hand through her hair, pushing back any bangs that may have fallen out of the tight ponytail she had pulled her hair back in. "We-We should stop," Maka panted out, but still wrapped her arms around his neck of her own accord, placing light, lazy kisses against the side of his mouth, Soul quietly chuckling as he reciprocated back.

"Sure. Would you like to go meet up with your friends downstairs then?" he asked, his teeth gently nibbling on her lower lip as it came in contact with the corner of his mouth, watching Maka's eyes close in enjoyment as he sucked slightly before letting go.

Maka nodded her head, her voice feeling caught in her throat as she moved to stand up, tugging back down on the ends of her dress, feeling gross from the moisture in her panties. Soul also stood, Maka watching unbashful as he tugged on the front of his jeans, trying to rearrange himself to a more comfortable position. "If you keep looking at me like that, it's going to make me think you don't want to go down there at all," Soul mumbled lowly, his deep bass voice sending a chill down Maka's spine, her back straightened as her eyes snapped up to his own, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I-I was staring at the floor!" Maka retorted, feeling her ears burn with the lie, Soul simply raising one white eyebrow as a response. Maka huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on. I need to stop by the bathroom first," she said as she started to move back through the room.

"Don't want your friends to get ideas?" Soul asked, the words rolling off his tongue with laughter.

"They're going to have ideas regardless," Maka replied over her shoulders, opening the door as the two of them moved back downstairs to the second floor. "I just want to make sure I give them as little ammo as possible."

Back out, Maka winced, having gotten used to the muffle sound of the music upstairs, quickly heading for the bathroom in order to make sure her hair and makeup didn't look like she just got fucked. After deeming herself okay, she moved back out to see Soul waiting for her, the two moving down more stairs until they were on the main floor. It was still extremely crowded, Maka hesitating for a moment before reaching down to grab Soul's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Trying to spot Liz or Tsubaki would be hard, so it was ultimately BlackStar's aqua hair that led Maka to determine where they were on the dancefloor.

"Come on, they're this way!" Maka called to Soul, who merely nodded his head as the two of them started to make their way through the crowd. She could feel other men's eyes on her as she past them, but luckily no one made a move to touch her, hopefully due to the white-haired male she was toting behind her.

Tsubaki, being the tallest out of their group, was the first to spot Maka, waving her hand over the crowd as Maka pushed past people in order to make it into her small friend's circle. "Maka! We were wondering if we'd ever see you again," Liz smirked, her eyebrow raised notoriously high. Maka chose to ignore her friend's comment, instead waving a hand at Liz's boyfriend, Kid, instead. The male returned the gesture, his three perfect white stripes in his hair bouncing multi-colors off like a strobe light.

"Everybody, this is Soul," Maka said, introducing him to the group finally, before pointing at BlackStar. "This is BlackStar, Tsubaki's boyfriend, and – "

"Kid," Soul called, moving away from Maka in order to grab Kid's outstretched hand, the two shaking firmly.

"Funny running into you out here," Kid mused, a knowing smile on his face that Maka couldn't place. Soul released his hand in order to shrug his shoulders.

"I could say the same for you," Soul replied, grinning widely.

"You two know each other already?" Maka asked, looking bewildered.

"Yeah. He's uh, he's actually my boss, so to speak." Soul mentioned, and Maka could feel her head swimming. How unlikely was the possibility that the hottest man she's ever come into contact with already knew one of her best friends' boyfriend?!

"Well now that we've got all the mushy introductions out of the way, let's fuckin party!" BlackStar yelled over the music, before chugging down his beer, crumbling up the cup afterwards and throwing it on the ground.

"Ugh, really BlackStar?" Liz coughed, at the same time grabbing hold of Kid's hand in order to tug him against her and start dancing. Tsubaki merely giggled at her boyfriend's show of enthusiasm, cupping his face to give him a kiss on the forehead.

All at once, Maka felt awkward and embarrassed, standing in the middle of the dance floor watching her friends dance. She knew all eyes were going to be on her, and if Soul was her boyfriend it would be bearable; she still wouldn't like it but she could handle it. But Soul was… Soul was just a guy she met at the club, and then took back to her place to have sex with! A guy who seemed to be very interested in her for some strange reason… and Maka couldn't help but be interested back. "What's wrong?" Soul hummed against the side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.

"They're just waiting to watch us go at it, I know it," Maka whispered back, turning her head slightly over her shoulder so that green eyes could meet red. She didn't even realize he had made his way back to her, she was so lost in her own thoughts.

"Let them watch," he whispered lowly into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine, his fingers gently splayed over her hips as he started to bop them to the beat of the music. "Everyone's just jealous that I'm dancing with the fucking hottest chick out here."

"Really?" Maka asked, turning around in his grip so that they were facing one another, still swaying back and forth to the music. The fact that he mentioned how hot she was just so nonchalantly sent a thrill through her body… she wanted to hear more of it.

"Did you not see how many guys were eyeing you as we were walking over to your friends?" Soul asked, tugging her hips closer to his for a moment in order for their fronts to brush against one another, just long enough for Maka to feel his hard-on was still prominent in his trousers.

Maka felt her ears burning; she knew guys were lecterous and stared, but hearing it out loud somehow made it seem hot, knowing all those wanted a piece of her, instead of creepy like she usually thinks. "Well then I guess you better count yourself lucky," she replied back smoothly, only hesitating for a second before leaning in and crashing her lips against his.

Maka had never made out while dancing before. Usually, when she went dancing with guys, they weren't coordinated enough to use their mouth and their feet at the same time, and the two of them usually ended up stationary on the dancefloor. Not with Soul. One arm wrapping fully around her waist, the other went up to the back of her neck in order to deepen the kiss, his teeth tugging against her lips, her tongue. It was urgent kissing; it went with the beat of the music, their lower halves grinding together. Maka's hands were in his hair, tugging at it, her thighs starting to ache when she heard the groan come from him.

"Fuck," he growled against her lips, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Let's do it," Maka said breathlessly, not even registering the words that came out of her mouth until it was done. Her mind raced, wondering how something so sulty could have just came out without alcohol dictating her movements. She wasn't planning on taking him home… _again_?! Soul waited patiently, as if knowing that she might not have meant the words, but Maka merely pulled him in for another quick kiss before saying, "Did you drive?"

Soul shook his head. "No, I got dropped off. Wouldn't dare either since I've had a few beers."

"Smart boy," Maka said, unable to help the fluttering in her stomach when she saw the way his eyes glowed when she called him that. "I brought my car; you can ride with me."

She started to tug on his arm, about to lead him off of the dancefloor, when Soul stopped her. "What about your friends? You don't want to say goodbye?" he asked.

Her friends! She had completely forgotten about them! 'How horny am I to have sex that I wouldn't even remember to tell them I'm leaving?' she thought embarrassingly, before telling Soul she'd be right back. "I'll be waiting outside," he told her before the two parted.

Moving over to her friends, she went to Tsubaki first, as Maka didn't want to embarrassingly stand by until Liz was done making out to realize she was there. "Hey Tsu, I'm leaving," Maka called out to her friend, who pulled herself away from BlackStar once she saw Maka.

"With Soul?" Tsubaki asked, her forehead creased in slight worry. She knew Tsu was still happy for her, but was more thankful she was showing hesitation than acceptance.

"Yeah..." Maka nodded, running a palm over her face in order to try and hide the increasing blush.

"Well, I was planning on going back with BlackStar anyways... but be careful, okay? I'm still only an SOS call away." Tsubaki smiled before wrapping her friend in a warm hug.

"I will, I promise. Say goodbye to Liz for me?" Maka asked, Tsubaki replied with a nod before Maka moved her way back across the dancefloor and out of the building.

Outside, she saw Soul waiting for her, moving up to him and the two moved to her car. Once inside, Soul immediately lurched forward, attacking the side of Maka's face with heated kisses, Maka barely having time to move her head so the kisses came head-on. "Mmmf, I can't drive if you're attached to me like this," Maka whispered to him, pulling back slightly.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself, seeing how fucking awesome you look in that dress in the light." Soul's mumbled apology made Maka's heart flutter, placing another soft kiss against his lips before pulling fully away, starting up the car.

* * *

Kim was not at the post station this time; in fact, nobody was, Maka taking the opportunity to rush Soul up the stairs in order to avoid another interrogation like last time.

"Anxious to get started, are we?" Soul chuckled into her hair as she shoved the key into the lock and turned it to open it. Since classes didn't start until next week, everyone usually waits until the weekend before the move-in; thus the dorm was startlingly empty, sending a thrill through Maka's bones that they could be as loud as they wanted without any complaints.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Maka huffed as she threw the door open, barely having time to throw her purse on the floor before Soul had taken hold of her arm and spun her around, shoving the door closed with his foot as he tugged her to him, slanting his mouth over hers with the urgency her voice provided. He was a smart man, she would give him that. Responding eagerly to her directions like a well-trained dog, the surge of dominance making Maka just crave his touch more. Oh God, how she missed his lips, his tongue, his hands. Maka's hand tangled in his hair, running it through his white locks, squeezing at the roots and hearing him groan in response, thrusting his lower half against her own.

She was being aggressive but Soul wasn't about to back down. Fingers not missing a beat, he quickly found the zipper on the back of her dress, tugging it down in one fluid motion. Breaking away from the kiss, Maka started to shimmy her way out of the dress, feeling her breasts bob with the motion (small tits + tight dress = no need for a bra, score!); she would have felt embarrassed with it, her flush traveling down the base of her neck, but Soul reached for her chest, cupping one boob in each hand, mouth immediately going to gentle nibble on it, tugging on the nipple between closed lips. He was somehow careful with his sharp teeth and yet still held an aggressive tone to his actions, releasing her wet breast with a 'pop!' before moving to the skin right above, sinking his teeth in with a deep suck.

"Soul!" Maka cried out, feeling the hickey already immediately start to form, hand reaching for his head as she yanked it up back to her face. His grin was lustful and lazy.

"Don't want people knowing you had a good time?" he asked, her dress finally pooled around her ankles, his hand trailing down her toned stomach as he talked.

"Classes start next week, and I don't want to seem like ahh-" Maka started to get out heatedly but Soul's hand had reached her core and was now cupping her wet sex, his middle finger sliding up and down her slit, the friction of her panties making her wish they weren't there.

"You're so fucking wet," Soul practically growled into her ear, tugging on the lobe with his wet tongue, his middle finger pushing slightly into her, as much as the fabric would give, feeling Maka quiver beneath him.

"I want you to fuck me," Maka whispered into his chest, her hands sneaking under the back of his shirt to feel his skin. His skin was toned and tense, her fingers splaying out over his sides before he backed away, pulling his hands away from her, Maka rubbing her thighs together to try and relieve herself since his hand was no longer there.

"Get on your hands and knees," Soul stated, his eyes flicking back behind her to her bed as he started to tug off his shirt and throw it to the floor.

Maka hesitated, thinking of the position and how lewd it is. She also thought about how she had tried the position with her past boyfriend and how it was always more uncomfortable than pleasurable. That's why she always stuck to missionary, because it felt good and it was safe. Yeah, she might not ever get off that way (sans for with Soul), but usually with the foreplay before she orgasmed and then she was good to go. "I don't like that position," Maka finally decided to state, watching as Soul stopped mid-strip to raise an eyebrow in confusion. His chest was bare and the belt on his jean was undone, the giant scar marring his chest more prominent than ever. "It hurts."

"That must be because no one's ever fucked you right," Soul mumbled lowly, and Maka was unable to help the way her back shivered when he spoke. He stepped forward, cupping her cheek and lightly kissing her on the lips. "Trust me and give it a try? And if it starts to hurt, we'll stop."

Usually when most guys try to sweet-talk pressure their way into doing something, Maka can see it coming a mile away. However, something about the way Soul looked when he talked… it made her believe that he was actually genuine in his words. That the moment she said something, they would stop. Sure, he's been more forward this time than last, but Maka assumed it was because they've already had sex once before. She tried not to think it was because she was more Nodding her head, Maka crawled onto the bed, thankful that she was facing away from him to hide the blush. He probably just staring at her ass, enjoying the view! She heard his belt jingle some more, before hearing more fabric hit the ground and some crinkling of a wrapper, too embarrassed to turn around and watch him get undressed. Then the base of the bed dipped, feeling Soul's bare knees against her legs, softly prodding her farther apart. His hands fell onto her back, rubbing circles all over it, the act soothing before he moved his way down to her panties, gently pulling them off and tugging them down her legs. And before Maka could think he was spreading her and she felt his tongue lick against her sex.

"Aah!" Maka moaned, her hands immediately collapsing down to her elbows as she buried her head in the mattress, the reaction just goading Soul on as she moved to suck on her clit. "Soul – fuck!" Maka swore, hearing him chuckle against her as he kissed and sucked and licked all over her, his tongue swirling in ways she didn't think possible. Of course with that mouth of his he knew how to eat out… she should have remembered from last time the pleasure she derived from it.

His tongue lapped at her slit, dipping in to tease her entrance before staying mainly at her clit, circling the nub before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard, causing Maka's thighs to shudder. But suddenly, the pleasure was gone, Soul's mouth trailing up to her thighs, kissing them slowly and softly before moving to the small of her back. His hands gently traced her hips as he moved up, kissing his way up her back, feather-light touches causing Maka's body to tremble beneath his touch. It was so light and soft, her body in sensory was he doing this when she was so wet and willing and ready?!

Making his way to her neck, he suckled along her shoulder-blades, his teeth coming out to gently nibble on the flesh, sending goosebumps down her spine. "Are you hurting yet?" he asked softly into her hair, his breathing light and labored as he panted out the words. Maka shook her head and moved to readjust herself, when she felt something out of place. While Soul was making his way up her body, he had already entered himself!

"I... I didn't even feel it..." Maka whispered, star struck, as she felt Soul move away from her back in order to stand up straight on his knees behind her.

"I told you they weren't fucking you right," Soul chuckled deeply under his breath, pulling out slightly in order to make a shallow thrust into her, hearing Maka squeak with pleasure. "I'm going to show you how pleasurable this position can be."

Soul started off with slow, shallow thrusts in and out, Maka moving back onto her hands, the slow thrusts allowing her to feel every motion of him within her, but with how slick and aroused she was, there was no pain despite the slow tempo. Maka dared a glance over her shoulder, pleasantly surprised to see a deep blush coating Soul's skin, his eyes concentrated on the connection between the two of them, watching himself slide in and out of her so easily. It was an erotic site, Soul's eyes glancing up to catch hers, lips parted as soft pants left him. Maka's blush deepened, unable to keep eye contact as she glanced away, turning back to face the pillows as Soul's deep rumble of a laugh shook behind her.

"Soul…" Maka begged, moving to push her head down into the pillows in order to muffle the embarrassment her voice contained. "Faster. Please."

"You want more already? But we're just getting started," Soul asked, still obliging to her wishes regardless, his tempo increasing dramatically, hips slamming into her backside as he started to penetrate her deeper. Maka's moans were leaving her body without her consent, hearing Soul groan behind her just egging her on. In this position he was hitting her so deep, his dick rubbing against her G-spot and when he fully sheathed himself inside her, his balls slam up against her clit. His hands were gripped tightly on her ass as he slammed into her, one hand moving to rub and pinch her clit.

"Aah, god!" Maka cried out, her arms collapsing under her as her orgasm hit her hard, closing her eyes as she saw stars. She could feel herself tightening around him, her fingers tip-toeing their way across the covers as she stretched to reach his balls, cupping one and tugging forward on it slightly.

"Fuck, Maka!" Soul all but growled, and two deep slams later, he let out a scream as well, his orgasm finally hitting.

Once he finished, Soul pulled himself out of Maka, allowing her body to lay fully on the bed, sweat sticking to her skin as she panted, pulling in fresh breaths of air. She turned her head to the side, one eye half-open as she felt Soul move off the bed, seeing him stare at her, deeply panting as well. Something long, thin, and black flicked behind Soul, in-between his legs and out the side. Maka blinked, moving to sit up and rub her eyes, the item in question blurry, but when she opened them again, it was nowhere to be seen around him, or anywhere else, for that matter. Maka scanned the room, trying to locate where it might have gone.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, his voice still deep and dark and out of breath, catching her attention with his maroon eyes.

"No-Nothing," Maka said before rubbing at her eyes again. She must have just imagined whatever it was. "You were right," she sighed out, moving to sit up on her legs on the bed. "That felt… amazing."

Soul smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did as well," he said, looking unashamed that he was standing there naked before her. Maka had to keep her eyes on his face to avoid feeling like a perv. She unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her own naked body from view, resisting the urge to just grab her comforter and cover up with that. Soul must have noticed her displeasure, for he furrowed his brows and continued. "Let me just get dressed and I'll be on my way then."

He turned around to remove the condom off of him and throw it away, before starting to get dressed, allowing Maka to slip off the bed freely and rummage through her drawers for some panties and a sleep shirt to quickly slip on. When Soul was fully dressed, he turned back around to see Maka standing there, tugging on the ends of the sleep shirt to try and cover up what it didn't hide of her panties. "You are adorable," he cooed, moving closer to cup her cheek. "I'm really happy I got to see you again," he whispered to her, leaning his forehead against her own.

Her heart drummed loudly in her chest, Soul kissing her softly and slowly, allowing herself to bathe in the warm comfort that came from it. His lips were soft and gentle, and he pulled away all too soon, Maka barely breathing out, "Me too," before he was moving out the door and closing it behind him. Maka didn't realize how much she had enjoyed their last encounter until this one was done all too soon, feeling her heart start to hammer in her chest.

'No,' she shook her head, moving to open back up her door and move down the hall to go pee. 'I can't be feeling this way for him. He's just a one-time fling… that happened again!'

Still, once she arrived back in her room and crawled under the covers, her body feeling exhausted, her mind drifted off with images of a white-haired man worshiping her body.

 _ **Who sucks at ending chapters? Chee doooooooooes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again, I apologize if anyone is too OOC, especially the secondary characters.**_

 _ **Also, I apologize for the lack of smut. It'll be back next chapter though!**_

 **Chapter 3**

It was the week before midterms and Maka was officially in 'stress-study-freak-out' mode. In reality, she shouldn't have anything to worry about. Maka was far from failing her classes, and in the back of her mind she knew that too. But now that she was officially being in the classroom (granted, she was only sitting in the back observing but still), her nerves were shot and she was looking at every opportunity to succeed and make sure she doesn't have to repeat any classes.

Especially when they were running her two grand a pop, and that didn't include room and board, room, meal plan, etc...

So, like normal, Maka found herself in the library, hunched over her book and notes simultaneously, recopying them to further engrain the information into her mind. She had been like this for the past two hours, her phone already vibrating once with a text from Tsubaki, telling her she's going to burn herself out if she keeps going like this. Maka knew her friend was right, finally stopping in order to shake out the cramp in her hand and stretching out her back. She really needed to stand and walk around a bit, and then she would gather her stuff and leave to grab some Chinese food on the way home.

That was when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a gasp of pleasure. It was close by, Maka's first instinct one of disgust and horror. Who would ruin the sanctuary of such a special place as the library by… by doing _that_?! However, it was also close. Too close for Maka's comfort, as it seemed like it was coming from the book cases just behind her. 'Just grab your things and go, just grab your things and go,' Maka chanted to herself, starting to pile all of her books and notes into her satchel, but a man's soft groan of a cuss word stopped her.

She _knew_ that voice; she recognized it!

Turning around hesitantly, she expected to see stark white hair and red eyes staring at her but all that graced her vision were rows and rows of bookshelves. She was on the second floor and as far as the eye could see, she was the only one up here. But she wasn't alone. She knew she wasn't. Unless her mind was just playing tricks on her, but she knew for a fact she heard a woman's voice. The only time she heard Soul's voice anymore is in her dreams, when she wakes up heated to the core, and all the dream has consisted of is him lightly touching her, kissing her, caressing her, asking _"… Is this okay?"_

Leaning from side to side, Maka tried to see through the thick books to the other side, hesitantly taking a step forward. She saw movement behind a shelf and Maka froze, barely a bookshelf and some space separating her from the people on the other side, her ears glowing pink when she was able to make out most of what was going on.

The girl was bent over, her arms supporting her by grabbing onto each bookshelf on either side of her, her dress fully covering any of her naughty bits, while the guy had just his pants undone, his dick coming out from the sleeve in his boxers, as he thrusted into her from behind. Maka couldn't believe she was watching this, feeling more and more sinful as time went on. But she felt mesmerized, trapped in place, watching Soul gently pant out, giving a particularly hard thrust, the girl moaning out once more. "Shh…" he breathed out, leaning forward as one hand left her hips to wrap around her blonde hair, yanking on it as he pulled her head up. "Someone will hear you if you keep that up." The girl simply whimpered in response, sticking her tongue out as Soul thrusted harder again before he kissed her.

Maka couldn't watch anymore, managing to turn herself away as she stalked back to her things as quietly as she could, face red with embarrassment. Why did she subject herself to watching that? It was a private moment between the two of them and she just came across them and watch them like some… some peeping Tom! But Maka knew why she stayed. More than it just being Soul, she could easily imagine how much pleasure that girl she feeling; Maka knew that all too well. And maybe she stayed because of the deep seated feeling that _she_ wished she was the one getting fucked by Soul in a library, in a public place, in where she could consider HER place.

But Maka tried to ignore the gnawing sense of hurt of seeing Soul with another woman as she left.

* * *

Midterms came and went, with of course Maka aceing all of them. Liz offered to take Maka out for coffee at the end of the week, claiming the need to celebrate after a hard week of midterms. Maka questioned how hard the tests could be for a fashion designer but wisely kept the thoughts to herself. "How ya think ya did?" Liz asked, perfectly painted nails wrapped around the Deathbucks pumpkin spice frap.

Maka shrugged, taking a sip of her own White Chocolate Mocha; a classic staple. "I think I could have done better on a few of them, but it's over with now."

Liz scoffed behind her drink, rolling her eyes before saying, "Maka, you're the smartest chick I know. You over-study and you _still_ think you could do better?" Liz could only shake her head when Maka's only reply was a sheepish shrug. "Well, good news for you is, I got a surprise for you!"

Maka was about to question what it was, but Liz's phone went on, the woman snatching it up off the table to read the message. "Looks like they're here," was all she said before turning around in her seat to watch the door open, Liz's boyfriend Kid walking in.

With Soul behind him.

Maka could feel all the coffee in her stomach about to come back up but she held it down. She would NOT make a fool of herself by upchunking. She knew Liz had good intentions; after all she had taken the man home twice now and Liz had been furious with her for still not getting his number. But after that incident in the library, which barely happened a week ago… seeing or even thinking about Soul just brought back memories she'd really rather forget about.

"Hey babe," Liz cooed, kissing Kid on the cheek as he sat down next to her, leaving Soul the only seat left, which was between Maka and Liz. Maka kept her eyes on her drink, feeling red eyes burn holes into the side of her face. "I thought I might make this a double date!" Liz proclaimed loudly, seeming all too pleased with herself.

"Would have been nice if all parties knew about it," Maka grumbled under her breath, causing Kid to go wide-eyed.

"Liz, you didn't tell Maka?" he asked, his voice holding a bit of disappointment in it.

"No, because if I told her, I knew she would have never agreed to it!"

"Damn right," Maka retorted back, hearing Soul chuckle under his breath.

"Ouch. Did you really not want to see me that much?" he asked with a smirk, like he wasn't even really upset but Maka still felt guilty regardless, as she didn't mean for her words to come across so curtly.

"No! I mean, I just got done with midterms so I'm a bit stressed is all…"

Soul's face softened, his eyes seemingly genuinely concerned as he asked, "Has everything been alright?"

Maka shrugged. "Yeah. Just been busy with school and observations." It was then Maka realized that Liz and Kid weren't continuing in a conversation of their own, but instead listening in to hers and Souls. Blushing, Maka took another sip from her coffee before saying, "Well, this was a nice break. Thank you for inviting me out Liz but I think I'm gonna head back now."

"What? But we just got here," Liz said, though she didn't try to stop Maka when she stood and waved goodbye to all members of the table.

However, it would seem Maka just hasn't had her fill of Soul for the day, because as soon as she left the building, she heard her name being called, turning around to see that Soul had followed her out. The two stared at one another for a bit before Soul asked, "Can we talk?"

Nodding her head, she let him lead the two of them to a bench that was placed outside Deathbucks, Maka fidgeting with her hands in her lap, refusing to meet Soul's eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I thought you knew."

Maka laughed. "No, but I should have known. It's like Liz to pull something like this, after all." Looking over at him, she asked him the question that had been bugging her since their second night together. "How exactly is Kid your boss? I thought you were a musician."

Soul chuckled, moving to run a hand through his hair. "A lot of times I go through a company in order to get my gigs. Kid runs that company. Since we saw each other so much, we just sorta struck up a friendship from it."

"Aah," Maka breathed out, moving to wrap her arms around herself, letting her breath out in little puffs. The cool, October air was getting chilly as of late, and even though it was mid-day, Maka cursed herself for not being further prepared and bringing a light jacket to wear on top on the long-sleeved shirt.

"But that doesn't seem like that was the issue at hand," Soul commented, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, tilting his head to the side slightly to stare at her, his red eyes warm and concerned. Maka let out another inward curse as she felt his pulse quicken. Damn him and his perception! It never seemed like she could get anything past him!

"You… have sex with other people, right?" Maka asked slowly, choosing her words carefully. This seemed to stump Soul as she watched him mull over his own words in response.

He finally nodded his head in response, saying, "Yes, I do have sex with other people." Maka wasn't surprised, she shouldn't feel surprised! He was an attractive man (had to be if _she_ had a one-night stand with him!), and he was single. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing, having sex with other people besides herself. So then… why did the concept bother her so much?!

"I'm sorry, I… It's just I've never exactly done something like this before," Maka started, trying to explain her thinking, staring at the concrete in front of them as she grabbed at her hair, pulling it over one shoulder as she started to run her fingers through it. "I've always had a boyfriend before… havingsexwiththem." She rushed out the last part, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. Maka had only ever had three boyfriends in her short lifetime, and only had sex with two of them.

The first one was back in high school, her senior year with a boy named Hero. They only kissed once, the whole ordeal lasting for about a month, and only because Maka had never had a boyfriend before, and he was more interested in her than she was in him. The second one was a summer fling, lasting the period in-between high school and ending a little after she started college. His name was Harver, who couldn't have been more opposite from Maka, what with his marijuana addiction and all. But this was a relationship blossomed by none other than Liz, so what could Maka expect? The last one was her longest, at half a year, with a boy named Kilik. In all, Kilik seemed like the perfect boyfriend for Maka; he was kind and considerate. They both loved to read and attended the same college. The reason they broke up ultimately, a reason that still makes Maka feel like a heathen, was because the sex wasn't good! Not that it was bad, but it always felt like it was missing something, something that not until a year and a half later, when this thing with Soul started happening, Maka realized what it was.

No, she didn't needed a relationship based on sex, but if she was going to have sex with her boyfriend, it needed to feel worthwhile, damnit! And Soul… Soul made her feel that way. 'So maybe I do have a crush on him after all…' Maka thought, the mere mention to herself of it just making her stomach turn. Now was not the time for her to be looking for a boyfriend! Not when school was only going to be harder from here on out. Besides, Soul didn't seem like the type of guy to be looking to be tied down. 'I mean, just looked at where he had sex at!' Maka told herself, trying to dissuade her feelings from happening.

"Yes, you don't seem like the type of person to have a one-night stand," Soul chuckled out, shaking Maka out of her thoughts. "That's why I was so surprised."

Confused, Maka asked, "Surprised?"

"To find out how kinky you are."

Maka couldn't contain the squeak of surprise that left her lips until it was too late. "K-Kinky! What are you talking about?!"

Soul leaned in closer, their shoulders almost touching. "I never knew you would be the type of girl to be into watching me fuck someone else," he laughed lightly, with the biggest shit-eating grin on he's face.

Maka froze, her eyes going wide, feeling her heart skip a beat. "I-I wasn't watching!" Maka denied, shaking her head vehemently.

Soul's grin only increased, his teeth seeming sharper than usual. "I can tell when I have someone's eyes on me, little bookworm."

"I was just studying!" Maka defended, starting to get upset. How could he seem so happy about being caught?! "When I heard _you_ defiling the library with… with that!" She pointed a finger at him, jabbing it into his shoulder accusingly.

"So why didn't you just get up and leave? Why did you watch me fuck someone?" Soul asked, and Maka was at a loss for words. She had asked herself the same thing; why did she stay around? It made her feel like she was trespassing on a private moment, even though it was happening out in public where anyone could see them! "It is because you were imagining it was you getting fucked by me instead of her?" Soul continued, almost as if reading her thoughts, as if knowing that that was what she was thinking during that time. As if that's why he knew she stayed. He scooted closer, leaning in the cup her chin. "I would have rather it be you too, fucking you in a place you love the most," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot, almost burning.

All at once, Maka shoved him away, moving to stand up, backing away from the bench. "What the hell's your problem?!" she yelled, watching his features turned shocked. She had never seen Soul make that face before, as if for once, she did something he didn't expect. "So… So you were using her?! Is… Is that what…" She couldn't finish it, balling her fists together so tight she was shaking. She screwed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth together, trying not to cry. Was that girl only a good fuck to him, was SHE only a toy to him? It seemed like he cared more about her than just having sex, but how could he talk just so causally about it?!

"I didn't use her, she wanted to have sex there," Soul said, moving to stand up as well but not trying to close the distance between them. "I don't force people to have sex with me; it's not enjoyable that way. That's why I let you move at your own pace Maka." He tried to catch her gaze but Maka looked away, out into the parking lot, trying to ignore the people entering and exiting DeathBucks looking at them; they were probably making a scene and she hoped to God Liz and Kid weren't staring at them through a window. "She wanted to have sex right then and there, I had no idea you were also in the same area. But are you mad at me because you thought I used to, or because you saw me fucking another woman?"

Maka finally looked at him, seeing Soul's eyebrows furrowed together. He was upset too, and he had a right to me. Maka shouldn't be mad at him for having sex with only people and she wasn't. But he was right; if he was using her he would have forced himself more on her. In their second encounter, he wouldn't have wanted to talk or dance with her friends, he would have just wanted to fuck her again. Pouting, Maka admitted under her breath, "Maybe I was a little jealous."

She heard a snort, and Maka watched as Soul started to double-over in laughter, Maka stomping her foot in irritation when it went on longer than necessary. "Hey! It's not funny!" she shouted at him.

"Oh my god, you're adorable," Soul said in-between laughing, sucking in huge gulps of air in order to try and calm himself. And then, he was reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small notebook and pen, scribbling something down on the pad before ripping the paper out, folding it in half. "I'm not lying when I say sex with you is the best I've had in a while Maka," he said, handing the folded paper to her. "So I'm free tonight, and basically any other time, if you ever want to get together."

Maka balked, taking the paper from her and trying not to blush when he winked at her. It failed. "Are you suggesting –" Not even bothering to finish her sentence, Maka huffed, turning on her heel and walking away.

It wasn't until she was seated inside her car that Maka opened the paper to find that Soul had written his number down on it, feeling happier than she would have liked to admit that she finally got it.

* * *

Later that night, when Maka was alone and Tsubaki was over at BlackStar's place, she reached for her phone, feeling horrible that it was only hours later and yet also not caring. ' _You said you were free tonight?_ ' she texted, not even having the chance to put her phone down before a response came, the words making her heart leapt into her throat.

' _Your wish is my command._ '

 _ **This chapter ended more lackluster than I was expecting, but I still hope it was good!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Half-way done, and a month to go. Whoo! I can do it right?... Right?**_

 **Chapter 4**

Never in a million year would Maka think she would be in this type of predicament. In a… a… a… friends with benefits ordeal! 'Okay one text,' she thought two months ago, and now looks what's become! It's a… a regular occurrence at this point. Not that Maka minds… and that's the part that worried her the most. The fact that she's… okay with _this._ But after midterms, stressing for finals had become a major priority. And despite her best interests, having Soul over a night or two a week helped a lot more with the stress than she wanted to admit. It made her relax (obviously), which then made her realize she was stressing herself out over the littlest things. So she let this "thing" happen, and continue to happen.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Maka groaned silently, shifting her thighs together as she layed on her bed, trying to concentrate on reading her book and not the thought of warm pooling in her stomach, the sight of Soul lighting nibbling on her legs. _Want me to come over?_ was the unread text flashing on her phone's screen from her, after she had messaged him about her wanton desire. And as much as she wanted to text back yes…

Maka looked to her left, seeing Tsubaki on her own bed, hair up in a bun as she had just gotten back from the shower not too long ago. Obviously, Maka only invited Soul over when it was just her at the dorm, which normally wasn't a problem. Usually once a week or so, Tsubaki would stay over at BlackStar's, giving Maka the perfect opportunity to bring Soul over. And Maka couldn't bring herself to kicking Tsubaki out, and she DEFINITELY wasn't subtle enough to get Tsubaki to leave of her own accord without asking a million questions. (And Maka wasn't to the point in her FWB relationship yet to start talking about it…)

 _Tsubaki is here_ Maka texted back, receiving a response almost instantaneous.

 _Want to come to my place then?_ he asked, and Maka was speechless. She had never been to his place, because in Maka's eyes, that was a big step she wasn't ready to take. Letting herself go over to his place meant that she was letting herself become vulnerable; what if he tried to kidnap her or kill her?! Of course she was being silly, as he could still have easily done it while in her own dorm, but for some reason since it was "hers" it made her feel automatically safer. But what mattered more to her: the feeling of being safe (not that she didn't trust Soul or anything at this point…), or getting some?

 _Sure_ Maka responded, her stomach instantly being filled with butterflies the moment she sent it, her heart only beating faster when he the text he sent back contained his address.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm gonna head out," Maka blurted out before she could think twice about backing out.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked, quirking her head to the side. "It's kinda late for you, isn't it?"

Shoot, she was right! Maka was an old woman when it came to nights: in bed by eight and everything. "Well…" she drifted off, and unfortunately couldn't avoid Tsubaki's icy gaze forever until she finally broke down. "I'm gonna go see Soul."

The raven's face instantly lightened up. "Really?" she questioned. "I didn't know you were seeing him regularly."

"It's not that regular," Maka retaliated, almost too quickly as she half-muttered it under her breath.

"You want me to SOS call?" Tsubaki asked after a while, noticing how Maka was figeting from side to side.

"Please," Maka begged. "About an hour after I get there?" she tacked on afterward, watching as Tsubaki's hair bobbed with the motion of her head.

"Of course!... You leaving now?"

"If I can ever get my legs to work," Maka chuckled out, moving to roll off the bed and straighten out her clothes (making sure to bookmark her place before it gets lost). Tsubaki laughed along with her, but Maka's stomach was turning as she moved to find her shoes.

* * *

It wasn't that bad, it wasn't that bad! That was Maka's initial chant as she pulled up to Soul's driveway. He lived in a pretty small house, but it looked pretty cozy and quaint and Maka was just glad he didn't live in a bad neighborhood. Sucking in a big gulp of air, Maka clutched her purse closer to her as she stepped out of her car, walking up the short way of his drive to his front door. 'Oh god, what if he lives with someone?' Maka suddenly thought as she knocked on his door, her fist almost frozen with the fear.

From the other side, she heard a bit of a shuffle, before the sound of a lock unlocking, and Soul pulling back the door to reveal his too-gorgeous face. "Hey." His voice rumbled deeply, almost laded with sleep, which Maka noticed.

"Did I wake you up?" she gasped, watching as he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I've been up. Just a little groggy," he replied as he opened the door wider, beckoning for Maka to come in. Maka stepped inside hesitantly, thankful to be out of the cold as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. Inside, his house was as cozy as the outside seemed. The front door opened up to a hallway, that seemed to lead back into what might be the bedroom. To the left was the living room, which was an open-floor plan that contained the kitchen. Maka instantly felt nervous, visibly jumping when Soul's hands gently touched her shoulders. "You want me to take your coat?" he mumbled into her hair, giving her cold skin goosebumps.

Maka simply nodded, shrugging her shoulders as her coat fell away, Soul's hands there to gently guide it down and take it away. His hands traced down her arms, Maka's form stiff as a statue. "You seem nervous," Soul commented, as he hung her coat up on his coatrack, Maka turning to see his face contorted into a nervous smile. "Did you change your mind?" he asked.

"Nu-No," Maka stammered out, shaking her head back and forth. "Just… nervous, I guess." Soul waited patiently for her to explain further, Maka ringing her hands together, in a false attempt to warm them. "I've never been… to your place before."

Soul smiled wider, having the look of someone who just saw a kitten do something adorable. It made Maka's heart melt and her stomach churn at the same time. "It-It's not like I don't trust you!" Maka blurted out before she could stop herself. "It's just intimidating, a little bit… I mean, it's not like we're even dating or anything, I-I don't know WHAT we are!..." Oh God, now she was rambling.

"Hey." Soul said, placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping her brain having gone haywire. "It's okay. I understand. This is new and different so… let's just take it one step at a time, okay?"

Maka breathed out a shaky sigh, nodding her head at his suggestion. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

'That didn't last very long,' Maka thought to herself as her breath hitched, feeling Soul's tongue loll its' way down her stomach. Her mind was so hazy, she couldn't even remember how the two of them got into this predicament. One minute they're talking in the hall as Soul is showing her around; the next she's laying on his bed, the two of them topless and heated, her phone long forgotten as it had rang over an hour ago. But Tsubaki knew that if Maka didn't pick up, it meant she didn't want to be 'saved'. "Ah!" Maka squeaked, wriggling slightly as Soul's tongue dipped its way into her belly button, hearing him chuckle lightly against her stomach.

"You're so fucking adorable," his deep voice rumbled, moving back up her body in order to cup one of her cheeks, rubbing his thumb against her skin softly before kissing her. Maka's hands roamed up to his hair, tugging on the white strands until Soul's teeth were biting on her lower lip, red eyes flashing open to match her emerald green. He let her lip go with a 'pop!', groaning when Maka pulled his head back, leaning up to trace her tongue up the side of his neck.

"I want to be on top," she whispered against his skin like a wish, kissing right under his chin before feeling Soul's muscles flex, hands now gripping her hips as he flipped the two of them over in a single, fluid motion, Maka's head spinning as she suddenly collapsed on top of Soul's chest.

"Want to be in control now, do we?" Soul chuckled, gently guiding her hands to his sides as he helped her sit up fully on his waist.

"You sound nervous; do you not want me to be?" Maka asked playfully, one eyebrow arched in the air, feeling his body shift slightly with his laughter, before Maka glanced down to appreciate the view.

And there was his scar, just staring her in the face.

Ever since they're first encounter, she had been wondering about the scar. It was so large… how did he get it? It made her heart hurt just to look at, just to imagine how much pain he must have been in, but every time she thought about bringing it up, he always seemed to convince her mind to forget about it. Maka's hand trembled, reaching forward in order to touch it, but Soul's hands clasped her own, her eyes shooting up to his, and for once they were wide, full of panic. "Don't," he gasped out, his body shaking as his hands held her own. Maka was crushed.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper, as if anything louder than that would break him.

He cupped her hands closer together, closing his eyes as he took in a long breath. "You know how… I'm a bit of a charmer, right?"

"That's an understatement," Maka laughed, hearing Soul chuckle in response but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Yeah well… I had been seeing this one girl for a while, but apparently she was married. And the guy found out about us – he caught us, actually. I thought I could take him on but… He had a weapon. I didn't. And – yeah." Soul shrugged, gesturing down to the scar that marred the entirety of his chest.

"Soul…" Maka started, but Soul cut her off.

"It's fine, it happened years ago. It's just, my scar is very sensitive."

"Can I touch it?" Maka asked hesitantly, staring into Soul's ruby red eyes, watching him as he thought her request over before slowly nodding his head, letting her hands go. Maka rung her hands together, hesitating as she stared down at the scar. Then, one finger out, she slowly dipped down to trace his scar, starting at where it ended on his hipbone. His skin jumped and he shuddered at the touch, the skin still raised and more pale than the surrounding area.

She gently traced her finger up the scar, watching as Soul twisted and shivered under her touch, under she stopped at his shoulder. Then, Maka leaned down, placing her lips gently over where the scar passed by the center of his center, feeling his heartbeat wildly thump under the skin. "I love it," she whispered into his skin, glancing up through her lashes to see Soul chewing on his lower lip.

Maka started to shimmy her way down his body, placing kisses every-so often along the length of his scar as she made her way down, before popping the button on his dark jeans. "Shit – Maka wait," Soul started but Maka cut him off with a glare.

"No! You always pleasure me, and it's time for me to repay you back." She stated it so confidently and so matter-of-factly, that all Soul could do was close his mouth. Maka continued to undress him, pulling his jeans down until he was stripped to his boxers, his arousal pulled tight against the fabric. Maka swallowed, fingers hovering above the waistband before softly dipping under, hearing Soul's groan of appreciation at the touch of his skin there. Slowly, Maka released his member from the confines of his boxers, pulling those off until he was lying naked under her.

'Holy shit,' Maka thought to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up with a blush. Of course she had seen him many times before now, but this was the first time her and Soul Jr. was having an up-close and personal conversation. The skin was pulled taunt, his tip red with the blood flow to it. He was uncircumcised, which was a first for Maka. 'No wonder he's so big…' she thought, remembering in her studies of human anatomy how they were usually larger and more sensitive than circumcised penises. One hand gently grasped onto his shaft, tugging the skin down to reveal the head peeking out from beneath it, Maka's tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum that had already gathered there.

Soul groaned, hands digging into the sheets on his bedspread, urging Maka to keep going, circling the tip with her tongue before taking the whole thing into her mouth, sucking harshly on it. "Oh fuck Maka," Soul mumbled, Maka glancing up to see his eyes screwed shut, mouth half-open in pleasure.

Maka pulled his member from her mouth, the sound wet and loud in an otherwise silent room. His member throbbed, bobbing up and down once at the depleted source of pleasure. She watched it, gripping it as she softly stroked it up and down, watching how Soul's face contorted in pleasure, low groans rumbling in the back of his throat. She sped up, the sounds coming from his mouth erotic, making Maka rub her thighs together at the increasing warmth pooling below her stomach. She opened her mouth, slapping her tongue against the side of his head, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking as she pumped him.

"Shit shit wait," Soul moaned, and suddenly there was pressure on her skull, his fingers winding themselves in her hair. Maka's heartrate jumped, the sudden thought of Soul taking control of thrusting himself into her mouth a pleasurable experience, when he did the opposite and pulled her away from him. "You're-You're gonna make me blow my load, and I haven't even fucked you yet." He panted out, his bangs sticking to his forehead as he grinned a crooked smile at her.

"Oh," Maka replied, unable to find the flutter in her chest from the compliment he just gave her. It almost made her want to continue, that sick, horny part of her wishing to know what he _tasted like…_ But at the same time, she wanted release as much as he did. "C-Condom?" she asked, before moving to stand on her bed in order to strip herself of her pants and underwear, watching as he rolled to his side in order to reach the bedside table drawer and pull out a long string of them, tearing just one off before opening it and sliding it down his dick.

Before he could move or change positions, Maka sat back down on his lap, his dick pressed up against his stomach. Rolling her hips, the two of them groaned at the contact, Maka's slick juices helping the coat the already lubed-up condom. Lifting up her hips slightly, Maka positioned herself before sliding back down, Soul's dick fitting snugly within her. Maka gasped, the position new (one they haven't tried yet), Soul reaching farther inside her than he ever has before. But now Maka was in control, rolling her hips once more to confirm this, watching as Soul shuddered underneath her. "Looks like you like being in control," Soul gasped out, his long fingers taking hold of her hips, just to have something to grab onto.

Maka merely smirked, pumping herself up and down, feeling the way Soul's grip tightened on her waist every time she slammed down on him. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath, Maka's panting the only time filling her ears. Her vision was stuck on his face, watching his half-lidded gaze stare back at her. She felt powerful and in control, and that main factor was keeping her going, instead of letting him take control (because damn it all if this wasn't a workout!).

She continued to ride him, arching her back as she stopped to roll her hips back and forth, feeling his dick rub up against her G-spot when she did this. Soul's grip moved to her ass, spanking it before grabbing the two cheeks and lifting them apart from one another, the added support making him slip in even deeper. "Aah!" Maka squeaked, her nails dragging down his chest, flicking over his own nipples.

"Fuck it, you're so goddamn sexy." Soul pulled a string of curses together, lifting his own hips in order to thrust up into her, the feeling of him hitting her cervix too much for Maka to remember that she wanted to stay in control. He was giving her too much pleasure… and she wanted him to continue it.

"Oh, fuck Soul," she moaned out, her palms flat on his chest as she could feel her orgasm approaching. A few more thrusts and she was screaming, head thrown back in ecstasy, feeling Soul's grip on her hips bruising as he came as well. Feeling both of their orgasms die down, Maka rolled her hips, pulling herself up and out as she stumbled to control her balance on the floorboards. Running a hand through her hair, she stared at Soul, who had propped himself up on his elbows, staring at her, the two of them both out of breath.

"I'm… going to use the bathroom," Maka sighed out, Soul simply nodding his head as she turned and strutted out of the room, trying not to think about how she's naked. After peeing and washing her hands, Maka returned back to the bedroom, seeing how Soul had already dressed himself in some clean boxers. Picking up her used panties, Maka slipped them on, cringing slightly at the feel of her left-over wetness there.

And as she stared there, staring at Soul, an eerie thought crept into her mind; _she didn't want to get dressed and go back home_. The thought made Maka's heart race, because she had only stayed the night with Kilik and never any of her other boyfriends before. The thought that she would want to stay with Soul was worrisome. He could never stay with her due to the fact that she didn't want Tsubaki to walk in the next morning with him still there and feel awkward about it (plus the fact that they talked to each other never to do that after Maka's experience with BlackStar staying there).

"What's up?" Soul asked, moving to sit up more against the pillows he was laying on, concern etching the features in his face. Was this one of the reasons the thought had even crossed her mind? The fact that he could be so sexy one moment and so serious and concerning the next? He had such a wide range of emotions and always seemed to know how to react perfectly in each setting, not to mention when they WEREN'T fucking, their interests crossed paths. She loved hearing about his musical adventures (because despite all her reading, she still knew nothing about music), just as he loved to hear about her experiences within the schools.

"I want to stay the night," Maka asked point-blank, before she could think too hard about it, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to shield her breasts. Soul simply responding by throwing her his shirt, Maka eagerly pulling it on over her head, trying to hide her face as she smelled in the scent of his cologne.

"Sure Maka. You're always welcome to stay over here," Soul responded warmly, pulling back the covers as he shuffled in his way under, Maka approaching the bed and getting under to covers as well. Two claps, and then the room was encased in darkness.

Maka snorted. "Really?" she questioned, turning on her side to stare at where Soul would be, her eyes not having adjusted yet.

"I'm lazy when it comes to things like that, so screw me," he replied.

"I already did," Maka mumbled under her breath, suddenly feeling Soul's finger tap against her covered stomach, before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Are you comfortable?" Soul asked, his breath warm and deep against the side of her face. Maka simply hummed in response, resting her head under his own. It was comfy and warm and Maka felt herself drifting off faster than she would have imagined. "Goodnight Maka," Soul whispered, placing a kiss against her hairline.

Maka tried to mumble a response, but the sandman took her away before she could finish.

* * *

Maka woke up to a cold bed.

She almost would have imagined last night happened, if she didn't realize that she wasn't in her bed, much less her own house. Pulling back the covers, she padded out of the bedroom and down the hall, wondering where Soul was. 'Is he at work?' she thought to herself, mulling over that it would have been rude to stay over knowing he had work the next morning, and even more rude if he left without leaving her a note!

However, she found him in the kitchen, back turned to her. He must have heard her, as he turned around as soon as she entered, saying, "Hey. I was just about to wake you. Breakfast is ready." Down on the table was what looked to be a buffet of food. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice, milk, toast. "I also have some cereal in the cupboard," he commented, before taking a seat at the table.

"You didn't have to do all this…" Maka mumbled, numbly taking a seat as well. Look at all the food he made! Maka felt instantly guilty; she would have helped if she knew what he was up to!

Soul waved her off, insisting. "I wanted to do this for you, so wipe that frown off your face, okay?"

"Okay," Maka sighed out, before taking a bite of her eggs. "Wow, this is really good!" she commented, not realizing how hungry she must have been, as she tried not to stuff her face in front of Soul, him merely laughing before starting to eat as well.

The two of them ate in silence for a while, Maka stopping to take a rest as she watched Soul down his milk, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. She stared at him, almost mesmerized, before her gaze drifted downward to his bare chest. Maka's tongue darted out to lick at her lips, feeling her ears burn but confusion was churning inside her.

Maka was not… a very sexual person. Yes, she had urges like everyone else, but she didn't need constant attention to her body. This was why her and Soul only met once a week, sometimes once every two weeks! So why was it, that she was getting aroused at just the sight of Soul shirtless drinking milk?! It didn't make any sense to her! Grasping at her temples, Maka rubbed them, trying to soothe the oncoming headache that she knew was forming from thinking too hard about it. Sure, she could get rid of the urge easily (she assumed Soul would have no qualms with it), but she didn't want to. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her, damn it!

"Everything alright?" Soul asked, setting his now-empty glass back down.

"Yeah, why?" Maka asked back, emerald eyes glancing up into ruby.

"You've stopped eating and are now rubbing at your head… did you not get enough sleep?"

Maka bit her lip, wondering if she should even come out and tell Soul about her problem. Surely he would just laugh it off, saying that's not a problem to have, but he has always been so considerate… Was she giving him too much credit? "No, I got enough sleep. I'm just… aroused." Looking at his face, Soul's eyebrows were pulled together, so she decided to keep going before he could interject, looking down at her plate. "Yeah, I know it's not a big issue, but I only get this… feeling every couple of weeks or so! The fact that I'm getting it just a day after sex with you… is troubling me…"

"Maka." Soul said, her head looking up to see his face contorted into worry, drumming his fingers along the edge of the table. "If I told you something… do you promise not to freak out?"

"Of-Of course!" Maka practically shouted, worry etching into her own features. Was there something wrong with him, wrong with her?!

"Maka, I know why you're feeling this way… it's because of me."

Maka stopped, leaning back in the chair, a blank stare on her face as she stared at Soul. One blink. Two. Then, a scoff. "Really?" she questioned, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm over here seriously worrying about myself and you're going to answer me with a fucking joke?!"

"I'm not joking!" Soul shouted, red eyes glaring into her own, shocking Maka. She had never seen Soul mad before, but as soon as it came up, the glare was gone, Soul sighing once more. "I'm… not human. I'm an Incubus. A demon that lives off of sexual pleasure. That's why you're always so worked up around me."

'Are you kidding me?'

"Oh, that's even better!" Maka yelled back, completely fed up at this point. "If you're going to sit here and-and… and just make lies, then I don't even know why I bothered!" Standing up so fast, Maka's chair tumbled to the ground, as she stomped out of the kitchen, heading back into the bedroom to gather her things.

"Maka, wait!" Soul replied, hearing him stumble around in the kitchen before following her, blocking the exit to his bedroom as he watched her angrily redress herself. "You said you wouldn't freak out."

"I thought it was something serious!" Maka responded, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Don't cry now.' "Instead, you're just like how I thought you would be, just a stupid man who wants to play with my emotions!" Rubbing at her eyes, she missed Soul's pained gaze.

"Maka-"

"Just leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again Soul Evans!" She pushed her way past him, barely grabbing her coat and purse off of the hanger, not bothering to put either on before stumbling her way out of the door, rushing to her car and throwing her things inside.

As she pulled out of the driveway, the tears finally falling despite Maka's best attempts to keep them contained, she only cried harder when she saw that Soul hadn't followed her.

 _ **Yaaaaaaaaay for unnecessary drama. It'll get fixed in the next chapter, I promise. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Is it considered a happy ending if the conflict gets resolved within one chapter, or a cop-out?**_

 **Chapter 5**

Unfortunately, the first thing Maka did as soon as she got home was bawl into her pillow, relaying the sob story to Tsubaki, who understandably freaked out as soon as she saw her friend collapse into despair. Maka left out the lie that Soul told, just saying that he made up some grandiose excuse and expected her to believe it. And the rest of the weekend was spent in bed with a carton of ice cream watching crappy love stories, sobbing her heart out, only made worse by the fact that Soul hadn't even tried to text her like she thought he would.

Then Sunday came, and Maka told herself to suck it up and get over it.

She wasted a whole weekend crying over some boy – not her boyfriend – some… friends-with-benefits dude who made her believe in all his nonsense! True, there was a part of her that thought maybe she was being too harsh. After all, Soul had been nothing but honest to her. But an Incubus… _really_? Did he REALLY expect her to believe such foolishness?! Mythical creatures like that don't exist except for in stories.

So Maka did what Maka does best: she worked. She threw herself into her studies, harder than ever before. Every waking moment was spent at her desk studying, and then in the library when she was tired of hearing Tsubaki complain that all she ever did was study. She went above and beyond in observations, going to a different school every day, sometime twice a day! And every night, when her body would crash from exhaustion, her dreams were filled with white hair and red eyes, that hurt look that was splayed across his face when she told him to leave her alone.

December finals came and went, Maka refusing to stop as she started to crack open two books in order to study for the PLT that wasn't planning to take for another year and a half, when her friends decided enough was enough. Or one friend, in particular did.

"Maka." Liz's voice broke through the concentration Maka had on her text, because it sounded as exhausted as she felt. Maka looked up, seeing the other blonde standing across the table from her, a frown etched onto her beautiful features. "Can we go for a drive somewhere?" The pain in her voice made it so Maka couldn't say no.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Maka asked, looking out the window as they drove farther and farther from the city, a forest of trees quickly becoming the new look.

"We're almost there, I promise," Liz said, still refusing to tell her anything. "We're all worried sick about you, even BlackStar. Finals are over; you need to chill out."

"Yeah, I know," Maka sighed, resting her head against the headrest, the scenery making her slightly drowsy. It was cloudy outside, the sun mostly covered, making the afternoon seemed darker and gloomier than it should. It looked like it was going to rain; Maka hoped not even though the soil desperately needed it.

Liz turned into the entrance to a park, her truck the only one in the parking lot. Maka still couldn't believe her fashion-forward friend would purposely choose to have what it considered to be a working vehicle, but Liz was always one to keep heads turning no matter what. And this certainly did that. "This park looks empty," Maka commented as she unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the door as she slid out of the vehicle.

"Just go for a walk with me?" Liz asked, though at this point Maka really didn't have an option unless she wanted to walk home. "There's something I want you to see."

The two of them headed down a dirt trail that was just off to the side of a paved one, Maka walking behind Liz. Liz never seemed like the 'nature' type of girl, hell, she grew up in New York! But Maka kept her mouth shut, having the feeling Liz wouldn't tell her even if she asked. Something was going on, and Liz was keeping it a secret until the end. As they walked into the trees, Maka could see the parting of a small meadow ahead, and as they reached the opening, two figures emerged into view. One was Liz's boyfriend, Kid, and the other… was Soul.

Maka dug her heels into the ground, stopping all forward momentum. "Liz, did you fucking set this up on purpose?" Maka cursed, hoping it conveyed how thoroughly pissed she was at her friend. She didn't want to _see_ Soul, and if her dreams gave her a choice, she never wanted to THINK about him and his beautiful body ever again!

Liz seemed shocked at Maka's tone of voice, but quickly covered it up with: "You need to talk to Soul." It was said in a no-nonsense kind of way, the type of voice Tsubaki would use on Maka (which was one of the reasons she had to move to the library in order to keep studying).

Maka let out a huff, rolling her eyes as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." She would be polite and courteous; maybe Liz just wanted them to talk? She hoped to God her friend was NOT trying to get them back together (if they were even "together" to begin with), but it was not going to work. She just hoped this would be done and over with soon.

As the two approached the boy, Maka could tell Soul looked visibly nervous. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the next, and hadn't looked up from the ground once. Did he not want to be here either? "Hey Kid!" Liz chirped out happily, moving away from Maka in order to bound over to her boyfriend, the two pecking once before she was back to Maka's side. (Did she think Maka was going to try and make a break for it in order to avoid this disaster?)

Kid looked over at Maka, nodding his head once. "Hello Maka. Good to see you again."

Maka's throat felt dry, her tongue moving out to lick at her lips, Soul finally raising his gaze from the ground to the ladies in front of him. "Hello Kid." Her eyes looked over at Soul, instantly regretting the decision. He was still as handsome as ever, and Maka hated herself for the way her body reacted to him, even after the hurt he caused her. "Hi Soul." She barely whispered it out, her voice refusing to work, her heart hammering in her chest.

Soul grinned, so shy and weak compared to the way she normally saw him. "Hi Maka," he responded back, digging his sneaker into the grass before swallowing and saying: "I have something to show you."

Maka tilted her head to the side, blinking. One moment Soul was there, looking normal, and the next… he was not. There were two considerable differences about Soul: he had horns… and a tail. All in the blink of an eye. Maka blinked once more. Then twice. Then shuffled back a few steps, feeling unable to really process anything at all. She could feel the others' gazes on her, clearly concern, but she could no longer see them. All she saw was Soul and her mentally wondering if she's worked so hard that she's started to hallucinate. He had black horns atop his head, seeming to protrude from his temples, almost above his ears. They were pitch black, curving out, then in, then out again before ending in a point. His tail was also black, swishing back from side to side, long and thin as the end was able to dust across the ground. The end was pointed like an arrow, making Maka think of the comedic devil tail.

"I know this is a lot to take in," she heard Soul start to explain, arms outstretched, but all Maka could think was, 'He was fucking _**telling the truth**_.'

Soul stopped, dropping his arms before a huge grin stretched over his face, and that's when Maka realized that she had said that _out loud_. Turning to look at Liz, Maka was even more shocked to find her response was as if this was perfectly normal. "… Did you know?" she asked her friend, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, but I had the same first reaction to Kid when he first told me…"

"Wait, Kid is an Incubus too?" Maka interrupted, whirling her head back around to face the duel-colored man.

"No, I'm a Demi-God," Kid explained, fanning a hand out over his chest. "Which is why Soul introduced me as his boss. I don't really tell him what to do, but I am the son of the Death God who is in charge of all of us – "

"Wait wait wait," Maka interrupted again, waving her hands around in front of her. "I don't understand… There's – There's MORE of you?!"

"We live on a different plane of existence," Soul said, stepping forward. "Most of us don't mess with humans."

"So why did you?" Maka countered.

Soul shrugged. "I could have stayed and easily fed off of Incubi, but humans are much more interesting. Incubi and Sucubi know that in order to properly feed, both parties much be wanting the action, so it's easy. But with humans, you have to actually work for it, which makes the payout feel… better, somehow."

"But only some feel this way," Kid butted in. "Which is why I'm here. In order to watch over those that decided to come into this realm and make sure they don't cause any havoc."

"So what you told me was true? You feed off of…?" Maka asked, her words trailing off, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

Soul nodded his head. "Yes. I can eat normal food, but it doesn't give me energy like how it does for you. That comes from the sexual interaction with another. I could live off of just kissing, but it would be like you living off of snack food your whole life. A good meal for me would be sexual intercourse."

"So does that mean you have to have sex three times a day?" Maka asked, when the thought popped into her head. She only met with Soul about once a week; surely he was seeing other women on the side (the scene she stumbled on in the library proved that). But did he only do that just to feed? Was **she** only just food for him?

Soul chuckled, the laughter coming deep from within his throat. "Not necessarily. About once a day is fine for me. I used to feed more… before I met you." Soul glanced over at Kid, the other man clearing his throat and gesturing to Liz to follow him, the two moving farther away. To give them privacy? For once Maka didn't mind being left alone with Soul. She had a million questions swirling through her head.

Soul took a hesitating step towards her, then more when Maka's stance didn't change, until the two were a comfortable distance away from one another. Hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, Soul said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions about everything."

"Can I touch them?"

"Huh?" It was the one question Soul hadn't expected her to ask him, momentarily forgetting his horns and tail were on display. But Maka didn't bother asking again, stepping forward and closing the gap between them, her hands reaching up to gently take hold of his curved horns. There were spirals engrained into them once she got a closer look, though they were smooth and cold to the touch. She experimentally rubbed them up and down, Soul's body shaking before his hands were covering hers, pulling them away. "Stop," he panted, his lips ghosting over her own as he spoke; when did he get so close?! "Stop rubbing them like you want to fuck me."

Maka let out a squeak, Soul's grip on her wrists tight and warm. "I-I don't want to fuck you!"

"Your body says otherwise," he growled out, and Maka blushed against her better judgement. An Incubus would know better, so what would be the point in lying? Despite all the hurt he put her through (even if he was telling the truth), she still found him incredibly alluring. "But, I can also feel how much pain you were in because of me, which fucking sucks. Feeding from you now would taste like drinking spoiled milk."

"Is that all you think about?" Maka snapped, wrenching her hands from his grasp. Maybe she really was only food to him.

"Not all the time," Soul whispered out, eyes trailing down to stare at their feet, and for some reason his words make Maka's blood run cold. She decided to distract herself with more questions.

"How old are you?"

"I've got about two hundred years on you. I've just reached the start of my adult life, much like you have."

"So you've been with others the same time you were with me… for food?"

"Yes."

"Only women?"

"I don't have a preference, though I've got to be topping if it's with a male. Giving pleasure is the best way for me to receive it as well, because I am in control and making sure the other person is getting pleasured properly instead of them worrying about me."

"Is this your true form?"

"It is. I change my looks to match what someone finds attractive in a mate."

"So why didn't you change for me?" Maka accused, raising an eyebrow when Soul started to laugh.

"Because you were one of the few that was most attracted to what I actually look like." Maka stared him up and down at that. White hair. Red eyes. Sharp, pointy teeth. Why would she have found that attractive?! Though she hated to admit it to herself, after her first interaction with Soul, she did start to look more closely at other guys, to see what color their eyes were, or what kind of teeth they had. Maybe he had her perfect match and never knew it. She always thought her main connection to Soul was the fact he was fucking good at, well… fucking. But as time went on, and the two spent more and more time together, the real reason was because of his sincerity. He was always thinking of her first, always had her in mind. He would listen to her concerns, her needs, and it felt like he really cared! Now that she knew that he had to be that way in order to get the best meal, it made Maka question whether they really even had a connection at all.

"Were you only with me just to get fed then?" Maka asked, hearing the fear in her own voice, biting her lip after she finished. She didn't want to hear the answer but at the same time she did. She didn't want to get hurt again, but she needed to know his answer. She couldn't still possibly find the man attractive even after she learned he was just using her… could she?!

"No, never!" The answer surprised her, Maka's eyes shooting up to stare at his own. His face was worried, concerned, like she had physically hit him. He backtracked, creating space between them. "I mean, at the club. Yes, that was supposed to be just a one-night stand. But I couldn't get the thought of you out of my head. You were the best meal… the best sex I've had in a long time. I didn't want to lose that! So I went back to that club every weekend, hoping I would see you again. And then learning your friend was the one dating Kid? I was ecstatic! The more I got to know you, the more I knew that I didn't want to be around you just to eat. I wanted to be around you because… I liked you Maka. I really, really do." Soul smiled, a small crooked smile that made her heart melt. But there was still doubt in her mind; was he just saying this to get back with her, just because she tasted great?

She really hoped not.

"I know it probably seems like everything is moving so fast... but I was telling you the truth then," Soul continued, his voice carrying the hopeful tone his eyes portrayed. "I always have. And I will always will."

"It's... hard," Maka coughed out, feeling her heart lurch in her chest. "I... really liked you too Soul, so the thought of you lying to me really hurt..." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. Trying to digest all of the information that's been thrown at her in such a short amount of time. "But I want to trust you Soul. So I will." She smiled, hers only growing wider when she saw him smile back in return. "So, if your true form is my "ideal personality", can you become the opposite?"

Soul scoffed, a smirk on his lips. "Sure. I don't know why you would want me to, or why I would ever do that, but I can." He stood there, staring at her, and then Maka blinked and Soul was gone, someone new standing in his place. He was bald, with tattoos covering all of his body, even his skull. He had huge holes (aka gauges) in his ears. Sunglasses covered his eyes and when he grinned, a mouth full of blink assaulted her. All in all, it was a picture of all the worst traits Maka hated in a man.

But because it was Soul, Maka had never found him hotter.

'What's wrong with me?!' Maka screamed to herself, watching as Soul laughed and in another blink, was back to normal. Maka simply smiled back, trying not to think too much on what just happened. "I need to go," Maka whispered out, before backtracking as she saw Soul's eyes widen. "Not because of you! I just... need to go... think this over." She gestured the air around her when she said the word 'this', turning to try and find where Liz had run off with Kid. And as much as she wanted to turn around and say goodbye to him one last time, Maka refused, walking back into the forest.

* * *

"So how did you find out Kid wasn't...?" Maka asked, trailing off as she turned to stare at her blonde friend. They were back in the truck, driving home.

"Human?" Liz chuckled, not looking away from the road as she did so. "It was... a bit of a surprise. I think you actually took it better than I did." A glance towards Maka, and then, "I guess he decided to show me when he determined the two of us were... serious. Like, serious serious."

"He actually told me about Soul, too, after we met him at the club."

"Really?" Maka asked, leaning forward in her seat. Liz nodded.

"Yeah. And after hearing about how it was you guys' second time meeting, Kid told me it was rare for Soul "to go back for seconds" – his words, not mine."

"So, you've known?... All this time?" It almost felt betraying, that a close friend knew Soul wasn't human, but she knew it wasn't Liz's fault.

"Kid promised me not to tell you; it was Soul's job to do that. Besides, would you have believed me anyways?" Liz asked, the two of them laughing once Maka shook her head no.

"But, something worries me Liz," Maka trailed off, waiting until Liz gave a hum of approval before continuing. "Soul changed into what I would normally find unattractive in a guy… _but I still liked him_."

"Woah," Liz commented. "That's some serious shit. If an Incubus turns into something you don't like, and you STILL like them – "

"I think I love him." Maka finished, a dark cloud hovering over their words in the truck. Liz said nothing, and Maka bit her lip. She had never loved a man before, and thought that she was in love with not just a man, but a creature whose sole purpose was to feed off the sexual interactions of others, made the situation seem even dire. Maka scoffed, "And we're not even together…"

Great. Just another thing to stress about over break.

 _ **Sorry if it seems rushed; trying to wrap up an argument in a single chapter (even if a couple of months have passed since) is tougher than I thought. =O**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**It feels like there hasn't been enough smut lately… *wink wink***_

 **Chapter 6**

After their meetup and deeming them… friends? Acquaintance? Previous fuck buddy? Wherever category Maka put her relationship with Soul into didn't matter all that much, because she hasn't seen him since. Sure, they've texted a few times, but Maka was still hesitant to make physical contact with him again. Alone.

Christmas came and went, with Maka heading back home for the holidays, the visit warm but uneventful. It wasn't until Maka got a call from BlackStar that things seemed to take a turn towards interesting. "Hey! You're coming to my New Year's Eve party!" BlackStar shouted through the phone. The way he worded it made it seem like more of a command than a request.

"Uh, no." Maka said, having to pull the phone away in order to avoid getting an earful of BlackStar's curses. "Can I talk to someone with a brain now, please?"

Some more cursing and shuffling was heard, until Tsubaki's sweet voice was heard, "I think you hurt his feelings with that."

"You can tell her to fuck off!" BlackStar yelled in the background. Maka sighed, pinching her forehead.

"Do I really have to go?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"He would really appreciate it, even if it doesn't sound like it." Tsubaki's sweet voice was calming, making the rage of BlackStar seem more humorous than irritating.

And this was how Maka found herself at BlackStar's New Year's Eve party, held inside his frat house. To put it bluntly, Maka was uncomfortable as fuck, but she was trying to let herself get lost in the music and just have fun. Tsubaki was, of course, hanging off BlackStar's arms, being the life of the party with him. They really were a perfect couple, her calm side to keep in check his irrational one. Maka clutched her red cup closer, taking small sips of her Malibu and Coke, her purse slung around her shoulders and held fast against her stomach. She wandered around the house, exploring every inch to her heart's content. It was decently-sized, but unfortunately there wasn't a silent section, every inch covered with guests.

The sound of pool balls breaking echoed in the room, Maka turning her gaze to see a couple playing pool, the girl giggling as she leaned on her pool cue, her eyes glued to the guy she was playing with. The guy was currently taking a shot, leaned over as he made eye contact with the girl, her laughter only increasing when he did. The guy had long, brown hair, with a cowboy hat, and when he pushed his hat back to reveal his green eyes, earrings were able to be seen pierced not once, but twice. Maka glanced at the girl, her blonde hair and blue eyes, her chest pressed around the stick, making her large breasts seem even bigger. She was pretty but her action was disgusting; Maka didn't even have to hear the conversation to know she was hanging off his every word, hoping the action would allow her to get into his pants by the end of the night. The guy's eyes glanced around the room, before finally landing on Maka, and all of a sudden, her core was shook.

 **It was Soul.**

There was Soul, in disguise! Maka almost couldn't believe it, but somehow she could just tell that that was Soul! And it seemed her instinct was correct, for he smiled at her, before turning back to his date and whispering something to her, she quickly nodding her head and rushing off, giving Soul the chance to approach her.

"Didn't thank par-tays were your type of thang?" Oh God, it wasn't Soul's deep delicious baritone voice; he was country.

Swallowing, Maka replied, "I didn't think you would be here. You're not even friends with BlackStar."

"'Em not. But I love a'gud house party." Soul tipped his hat at her. "I reckon you wanna talk somewhere a lil more quiet?"

Maka nodded. "But where?"

Soul grabbed her hand, not bothering to talk, gently pulling her out of the room. Maka was slightly concerned his blonde friend would see them together, but Soul didn't seem to care, opening a door and pulling the door of them inside. "… The bathroom?" Maka questioned skeptically, looking around before turning back to face Soul, letting out a shriek when the brown-haired cowboy was suddenly a white-haired shark-toothed man. "Holy shit _Soul!_ "Maka half-whispered, only getting more irritated when Soul laughed at her expression. "Oh my God, you're impossible!" Maka huffed, turning her back on him as she crossed her arms.

"You know you're fucking precious when you get like this, right?" Soul laughed, stepping forward so that they were both in view of the mirror. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Soul continued when Maka didn't respond, watching as the tension in her shoulders relaxed.

"What about that poor girl you were with?" Maka asked, turning back around to face him, stumbling back when she realized how close he was to her, her lower back slapping against the granite countertop of the sink.

"I'd much rather be with you," Soul whispered, arms moving up to pin her to the counter, his body leaning over hers. "She was only with me for a quick fuck. She'll get over it."

Maka's heart was beating wildly in her chest, unable to meet his gaze as her eyes were glued to his neck, watching his Adam's apple bob every time he swallowed. "So-So what did you want to talk about?" Maka stuttered out.

"I've missed you." Soul's naturally deep voice rumbled through her core, making the air in the room grow stuffier. "Can I?..." he panted, licking his lips, bending down so that his red eyes caught her green. "Kiss you, Maka?"

All Maka could hear was the blood rushing through her veins, no doubt knowing that her face was as red as his eyes. She opened her mouth, gasping slightly, barely having time to nod her head, before Soul was upon her, mouth overtaking hers, hands cradling her cheeks. It was so overpowering and so needy, it shell-shocked Maka for a few moments before euphoria overtook. His touch, his smell, Maka had tried to tell herself that she didn't miss it, but the lonely nights she spent dreaming about his mouth on her thighs didn't compare to the real thing. Maka's hands grasped at his biceps, her mouth urgently searching his own, molded against his, biting at his lips, his tongue, hearing him growl deep in the back of his throat.

Soul pulled back, biting at her neck. "Fuck, you make it hard to keep my form hidden," he groaned into her skin, Maka pulling back farther to see that his horns and tail had appeared, long and black and swishing behind him. Remembering what he had told her in the forest, Maka's hand drifted up, fingers wrapping around the base of his horns. Soul gasped, before covering his mouth with her own, hands gripping her hips as he shoved her against the cupboards. "Maka, stop ahh –" Soul moaned out, feeling her grip tighten as she shuffled her hands up and down, grinding his pelvis into her own, burying his head into the crook of her neck, sharp teeth biting into the pale flesh.

The pain shocked Maka but then pleasure flooded her mind, melting into his touch. She couldn't believe the power she felt having over him, just by touching his horns. 'He wasn't lying when he said they were sensitive!' she thought. "Why should I? It seems you're enjoying this," Maka whispered slyly, enunciating her words with another stroke of his horns.

"Fuck! You're such a tease," Soul ground out, lifting up his head to smirk at her. Maka smiled back at him, rubbing his horns slowly, sensually. "You keep that up, and I won't be able to stop myself from fucking you in this bathroom."

Maka didn't think his words would be able to stir such a fire in her. She guessed it was partly due to his Incubus nature, the way she didn't exactly care whether they ended up fucking the bathroom. "Well then why don't you?" she gasped out, watching as Soul stared back at her, his gaze piercing and wanton.

"Are you sure you know what you're asking Maka?" Soul asked, his voice serious, their room growing quiet. Maka could hear the commotion of others on the other side of the door, and she felt slightly guilty that they were hogging up one of the few bathrooms that there were in this house. But she felt like this same situation was happening in other rooms, so she didn't feel _too_ bad about it.

"Soul, you know what you are and what you do to me."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I am going to force you to do anything," Soul responded back, taking her face in his hands. "You mean more to me than just someone to fuck around with."

That made Maka's heart hurt, her stomach churn. She didn't know what to make of it, if Incubi could even love the way humans do. "How do you really feel about me Soul?" Maka whispered, feeling her eyes start to water by staring too long into wine red of Soul's.

He licked his lips, eyes darting over her face as they traced in every feature, seeming to think for a long time about how he should respond. Maka couldn't determine if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I am... very physically attracted to you Maka. You stimulate not only my body, but my mind. I love talking to you, and I love how to see you react to things. I really like you Maka." He paused, tongue running over his lips to wet them. "Love is a foreign ideal to our kind. We get together for comfort and security, breeding to secure our race into a new generation. I don't even think my parents truly love each other."

He stopped, eyes searching her face. Maka's hands gripped at his forearms, silently urging him on. "I don't think I've even know what being in love feels like." His voice shattered the silence that had fallen over them, and Maka realized that they were one and the same.

He didn't know how he felt about her either.

"I-I understand," Maka replied, afraid to break the deadly gaze his eyes held on her. "I feel the exact same way."

Maka barely had time to let the words leave her mouth before Soul was upon her once more, mouth covering hers with an urgency she hasn't felt from him before. It was needy but it was also as if he was seeking comfort, recognition. Maka gave back as much as she could but still felt overwhelmed by Soul's mere presence.

Her back pressed farther into the cabinet, Maka's hands tangled into Soul's hair, hearing the growl of approval from the back of his throat, his tongue lashing out to lick at swollen lips, begging for entrance. His hands roamed down her sides, squeezing at every inch of flesh he could get his hands on. They parted and Maka kissed at his chin, making her way down his neck as he arched his head back to allow her for more access. Futher words didn't need to be spread between them; they both knew how they felt and how they were going to act.

"Fuck," Soul grunted out, phrasing it as more of a question than a statement, hands slipping under her shirt and pushing it up, cupping her breasts through the bra.

"In the bathroom?" Maka gasped out, throwing her head back as it banged loudly against the wood, pushing her chest more into Soul's expert hands. She rubbed her hips over his own, feeling his erection pressed tight against his jeans. Maka wondered if this was just the effect of Soul's powers, or maybe she really didn't give a fuck anymore. Soul tugged her shirt up higher and Maka let him, feeling him not bother with unhooking her bra and just pushing it up, releasing her breasts only for a moment before his mouth was on them, sucking harshly.

Maka moaned, but not to be outdone, strained to scratch fingers against his back, pulling his own shirt up inch by inch, his tan skin seeming bronze in the fluorescent lighting. All of a sudden, Soul stepped back, his chest heaving, as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans. "Get ready," he mumbled, his voice deep and lusty, Maka's own trembling hand barely able to pull down her pants with nervous excitement.

Soul fished out a condom before letting his pants drop fully to the ground, cock bobbing free from his boxers. Maka stood awkwardly naked from the waist-down as she watched him tear open the wrapper before a thought occurred to her: "Can you even get humans pregnant?"

"I'm not sure," Soul answered truthfully, head down as he looked up at her through his bangs, slipping the condom on. "That would be something my brother knows more about than me. But better safe than sorry, right?"

"Yeah, right-AHH!" Maka said, her voice morphing into one of a moan, as Soul approached her, wrapping his hands around her hips and lifting her up to sit on the sink counter, easily slipping into her warmth as he did so.

"God, fuck you're so wet!" Soul cursed, his voice filling the room around them, Maka wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, their bodies hugging as Soul pumped in and out of her. Their voices and pants mixed together, Maka despartely searching for Soul's mouth, tongues kissing as the two nipped at each other, moans slipping out every time he rammed in deep.

Soul was pulling away from the counter, and Maka was growing more uncomfortable by the second, as half her ass was hanging off, and the other ass was being stabbed by the lip. But she couldn't concentrate long enough for her brain to form the words. Thankfully, Soul seemed to get tired of her almost falling, hands moving to cup her ass as he lifted her up, the new angle allowing him to go even deeper, and Maka had to bite her lip to keep her screaming.

All at once, it hits her. The rush of an orgasm so intense, she curls into Soul as he continued to thrust, his breath rough in her ear as he shudders, teeth grinding together. Soul pulled out, his dick throbbing twice more before it's over, Soul gently grabbing at the base in order to remove the condom.

A sudden knock against the door shocks both of them. "'Ey! Hurry up in there! Some of us have to piss, ya know?!" the voice shouts, clearly irritated.

"Fuck off!" Soul shouted back, the two of them hearing another bang against the door before the stomping of feet moving away.

"That wasn't very nice," Maka said, shifting her thighs together. She really needed to pee but she couldn't just boot Soul out for that. At the same time she didn't want him _staring at her_ while she peed. She didn't feel comfortable enough in their relationship for that to happen. "Can you, um… turn around? I need to pee."

"He was the one getting pissy," Soul answered, but turned around like she requested, shutting his eyes for good measure as he crossed his arms over his chest.

After Maka finished, Soul tied off the condom and threw it in the trash, both of them getting dressed and Maka making sure her hair didn't look horrible, before Soul opened the door and let them both out. They were only wandering for a few moments before BlackStar and Tsubaki spotted them, the former shouting out, "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" He raised his red Solo cup in the air, beer threatening to spill from how much he was waving it around.

"Sorry. I was just talking to Soul outside, since it's hard to hear in here," Maka said, hoping neither would question why Soul was here. Tsubaki might due to knowing about her meet-up with her a few weeks ago (Maka conveniently left out the part of him being not human) but BlackStar probably wouldn't care less.

And he didn't, as he shouted, "Well it's almost time for the countdown. Hurry up you losers and see how a God rings in the New Year!"

"He doesn't look much like a God to me," Soul chuckled from behind Maka, whispering into her ear. Maka gently elbowed Soul in the gut at that comment, only causing him to laugh harder.

"10!... 9!... 8!..." People started shouting around them, and suddenly Maka felt her arm grabbed by Soul, him turning her around so that she was facing him.

"I've never done this before, but I really like you so I would like to try it out!" Soul shouted over the countdown. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Maka felt her eyes go wide as saucers.

"7!... 6!... 5!..." The longer they stood there without talking, the more nervous Soul seemed to get. "I'm sorry I decided to spring this on you so suddenly –" Soul started to backtrack but Maka interrupted him.

"Yes!"

"4!... 3!... 2!..."

"Really?" Soul asked, almost dumbfounded, his face turning into one of confusion. Maka found it adorable, allowing herself to giggle at his reaction.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend Soul!"

"1!... Happy New Year!" As the countdown finished around them, and people started cheering, Soul pulled Maka close, moving his face gently closer until his lips were touching her own, kissing her lightly and softly on the mouth. Maka returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened it, tugging on his lower lip. The cheers around them felt nice, right.

It was like the background music to start off the new year right.

 _ **So. Originally I had one more chapter planned, but after this one I talked it over with my artist and thought about it… and I think it would be better suited to turn into the sequel instead. ;)**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading this and going on this journey with me! It was truly an experience I'll never forget, and I'll def be pumped about doing it again next year! Please give some mad props to my artist, Maki! She did an amazing job drawing Soul in his true, Incubus form (pictured as the cover art for this story).**_

 _ **Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


End file.
